El Precio del Corazón
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Tsubaki, la madre de Misty esta de regreso. Y siente por su hija menor un extraño resentimiento. Motivo por lo que hará y deshará a su antojo en la vida de Misty. Pero Misty contará con sus leales amigos.
1. El Deseo De Una Madre

**El Precio del Corazón**

**Capítulo 01: El deseo de una madre**

La suave brisa de la mañana, acariciaba el rostro de una joven pelirroja, la cual, con sus ojos color verde, mezclado con un oscuro y brilloso azul, miraba el cielo azul celeste…

El nombre de su ciudad, era un reflejo de ese bello cielo… llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba emocionada… no faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños dieciocho… y eso la tenía muy alegre.

-¡Hey Misty! – La voz de un muchacho sonó, Misty bajó su mirada, para encontrarse frente a ella, a un joven de cabello verde - ¿Cómo estás? – Le sonrió

-Hola Tracey – Saludó esta joven al recién llegado – Estoy bien, muchas gracias

-Es verdad… - Hizo un silencio, y Misty inclinó un poco su cabeza – que…

-¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar la niña - ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? – Le sonrió – Anda hazlo con total confianza.

-Es verdad… que Ash te regalo un collar – Misty sonrió, llevó su mano al escote de su blusa amarilla, y extrajo de adentro, el collar.

-Si Tracey… - Sonrió – Es verdad…

-Pero, ¿Cómo fue? – Preguntó intrigado, de que su amigo Ash haya actuado de esa manera.

-Veras…. No es nada del otro mundo… como no estará para mi cumpleaños… – Dio un gran suspiro y elevó su mirada al cielo – Quiso darme mi regalo por adelantado.

-Ya veo… – Comentó, pero volvió a hacer un silencio, que llamó nuevamente la atención de Misty

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, al verlo nervioso, hasta sus manos sudaban… - ¿Estás bien?

-Misty… - Cerró sus ojos – tu madre…

-¿Qué con ella? – Preguntó asustada, retrocediendo un paso.

-Según vi en las noticias, la gran Tsubaki volvería a su natal ciudad Celeste – El rostro de Misty se sorprendió, hacía años que no sabía nada de aquella mujer que las dejo por su sueño, por su fama y gloria, que hoy la hacían tan famosa.

-Ya veo… pero…. – Lo miró - ¿Cómo sabes que es mi mamá?

-Porque… - Apenado - ¿Cómo te digo esto? – Estaba algo preocupado, pero Misty tomó la mano derecha de Tracey entre las suyas - ¿Uh?

- Seguro habló de mis hermanas, pero no de mí… ¿Verdad?

-Así es… - Aún apenado – Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué razón eso pasaba?

-Es que yo… fui repudiada de mi herencia por mi madre querida – La cara de Tracey se alarmó, y retrocedió un paso – Cuando tenía… cinco años, mi mamá y yo peleamos, nunca me gustó las tonterías que atraen a mi madre y a mis hermanas y por eso... – Aspiró profundo - Mi mamá me digo que si no hacía caso a sus órdenes… que no vería un centavo de su dinero… - Bajó su mirada – Le dije… "Tsubaki… no quiero tu estúpido dinero"…

-Ya veo… - Tracey apoyó su mano sobre la que Misty lo tenía – Por no acatar sus órdenes…

-Así es… Fueron las últimas palabras que mantuve con mi madre, estos doce años, bueno… casi trece años…

-Misty… - Ésta movió la cabeza con negación, y luego miró a Tracey sonriente.

-No me importa, si tengo que vivir una vida normal, sin lujos… siempre y cuando… pueda vivir mi vida a mi manera… - Elevó su mirada al cielo azul, soltando la mano de Tracey, y llevando la derecha a su collar – Si tuviera que dejar mi vida, por la persona que amo… lo haría… por ningún precio más…

-Eso es muy valiente de tu parte Misty – Le sonrió el joven - ¿Daisy está? – Preguntó para salir del tema.

-Si, si… - Sonrió – estaba esperándote en la piscina.

-Ok – Se adelantó, para entrar en el gimnasio – Nos vemos

- Claro – Exclamó, luego volvió su mirada al cielo – El sentido de mi vida cambió, cuando lo conocí a él… Me hizo sentir que valía, que podía ser alguien y gracias a su fuerza, soy como soy… - Miró el dije que llevaba una M – No espero que mi madre lo entienda… solo espero que no ponga obstáculos…

A la mañana siguiente, ciudad Celeste fue envuelta en euforia, envuelta en adornos y alegría… La noticia de la llegada de Tsubaki se expandió rápidamente… La misma euforia, existía totalmente en el gimnasio local o mejor dicho… en casi en todo el gimnasio.

Las tres hermanas mayores de Misty, estaban muy preocupadas de que ropa usar ante su madre, el color de kimono que deberían usan ante la persona que les dio la vida. Mientras esto pasaba, la joven líder, estaba sobre el trampolín con su Azurill en brazos, su mirada lucía triste, desanimada…

-¿Cómo reaccionaré ante ella… después de lo que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos?

:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:

_Misty era una pequeña de larga cabellera naranja, vestía un jumper amarillo y unas sandalias de color azul._

_-Misty – La llamó una mujer de cabello verde oscuro – Ven a ponerte una ropa de niña, quítate esa ropa, que no va nada con nuestra personalidad._

_-Pero esta es la ropa que me regalo mi papá – Contestó la nena, mirándose – y me gusta más que esas tontas ropas…_

_-Ah sí… - Se acercó a la joven, y la tomó del brazo_

_-Mamá… - Le pedía entre sollozos, la niña – Mamá, me duele…_

_-No te quejes – Le respondió enojada – Vas a ver… si no quieres parecer una niña – La llevo hacía su habitación, y la puso sobre la cama._

_-Mami… - Le pedía la niña aun dando sollozos - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – la mujer de cabello largo, paso su mano por su larga cabellera brillosa – _

_-Las mujeres que llevan el cabello largo, son seres especiales… si tu no quieres permanecer en mi familia – Tomó unas tijeras – No pertenecerás más – Con su mano izquierda, tomó el cabello de la niña y con la mano derecha, tomó las tijeras para cortarle el cabello a la pequeña - Bien Misty… yo sabía qué hacía bien al colocándote ese nombre… Eres una gran neblina entre nosotras las bellas flores… _

_Misty tenía sus cabellos cortados en sus manitas, miró a su madre con furia – Tsubaki… no quiero tu estúpido dinero – y salió corriendo de la habitación _

:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:

-Y ahora – Suspiró – ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La hora paso, Misty fue obligada por sus hermanas a llevar el kimono rosado, que le pertenecía, así que lo uso…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y una gran cantidad de hombres de negro y gafas oscuras entraron, las cuatro se arrodillaron, cubiertas por una sombrilla del mismo color de su kimono, Daisy, uno rojo, Violeta uno verde, Lily tenía uno naranja, y Misty el rosado.

Los hombres que entraron, se separaron en dos, haciendo una hilera a la derecha y a la izquierda de la puerta. Por donde entró la señora de cabello verde, atado en alto con una rosca; y en la rosca, llevaba una peineta con flores de camelia.

-Daisy, Violeta, Lily – Exclamó la señora, ante las sombrillas de las mencionadas, quien se levantaron al oír su nombre y quitaron del frente su sombrilla tras cerrarla.

-¡Madre! – Exclamaron emocionadas las tres muchachas - ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien… y se ve que ustedes, también – Les sonrió, pero su mirada se desvió hacía la última sombrilla, aquella que aun permanecía cubriendo a la portadora, pero cuando iba a hablar, Daisy se lo impidió.

-Madre – Pidió su atención, la joven de cabellera dorada, y ojos verdes – Sé lo que opina pero, ella es la líder oficial del gimnasio, ahora

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó molesta - ¿Cómo dejaron que pasara esa atrocidad?

-No fuimos nosotras. Misty ganó la aprobación del gimnasio Pokémon – Comentó Violeta – Sí no fuera por ella, hubiéramos perdido el gimnasio.

- Ah, ya veo… - se abrió paso entre sus hijas, y se acerco a la sombrilla rosada – Misty – al nombrarla, la líder del gimnasio se paró erguida y cerró su sombrilla.

-Buenos días, señora Tsubaki – Respondió Misty con una reverencia –

-Así que ahora eres la líder de "MÍ" –haciendo hincapié en esa palabra – gimnasio Pokémon.

-La agente Joy, me aprobó, al ver como logre calmar a Gyarados. – Su madre se sorprendió retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Gyarados? – Misty le asentó con su cabeza – Ese Magikarp que yo te deje para que demuestres si eres digna de algo…

-Así es, señora – Respondió – Ha evolucionado a Gyarados, y hoy es uno de mis pokémons más poderosos.

-Eso lo veremos – Misty alzó una ceja - ¿Aceptas una batalla Pokémon?

-Por supuesto que si…

El campo de batallas, sería la piscina, las tres hermanas mayores de Misty, estaban preocupadas, ¿Qué pasaría con su pequeña hermana si no llegará a vencer a su madre?

En cambio, ambas competidoras lucían tranquilas, no había una mínima demostración de que les preocupara la batalla.

-Bueno – Dijo, uno de los guardaespaldas de Tsubaki – seré el juez de esta batalla – Estiró su brazo hacia la derecha – Por el lado derecho tenemos a la líder local, Misty – Estiró su brazo hacia la izquierda – Del lado izquierdo, tenemos a la gran talentosa, Tsubaki. – Ambas competidoras se miraban fijamente – Acordaron una batalla 1 a 1, sin límite de tiempo… ¡Comiencen!

-¡Bien hijita, es hora de tu última lección antes de tu paso a la adultez! – Tomó una pokébola, cubierta con el mismo protector azul de los súper concursos, y entre pétalos de flores, salió su pokémon, Scizor.

-"_Así que eligió un pokémon insecto_…" - Se dijo Misty para si misma – "_No sé porque no me sorprende_" – Tomó su pokébola sonriendo – ¡Es hora de la acción Gyarados! – Giró y lanzó su pokébola al aire, dejando en la piscina, a su gran serpiente marina – Cuando quieras…

-Bien… Scizor… día soleado – el pokémon colorado, comenzó a brillar aumentando la temperatura del lugar, Misty sonrió para ella – Ahora tus ataques acuáticos no servirán de mucho – Rio tapándose la boca con su mano derecha

-Bueno… no usemos ataques acuáticos – Lanzó su brazo hacia adelante – ¡Onda trueno!

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Tsubaki, al ver a su pokémon, cubierto de una red de electricidad estática que le prohibía el movimiento – ¡Scizor, intenta un Híper rayo! – Ordenó

-Esquívalo, bajo el agua – Pidió Misty, al momento que la serpiente marina se sumergió en el agua, el hiper rayo chocó en la piscina, creando una gran humareda – Bien ahora, aprovechemos el día soleado, Gyarados…

-¿Cómo? – Tsubaki estaba desesperada no veía nada a causa de la neblina provocada por el impacto.

-¡Lanzallamas! – solo se escucho esa palabra de la boca de Misty…

-Scizor… - pero fue inútil, cuando la cortina de humo desapareció, el pokémon insecto con características de acero, estaba tendido en la plataforma derrotado – No… no puedo creerlo

-¡La victoria es para la líder, Misty!

Esta festejó, acariciando la cabeza de su Gyarados – Bien hecho amigo…

-Increíble – Exclamó Lily

-Misty venció a mamá – violeta estaba estupefacta

-Es muy buena, admítanlo – sonrió Daisy

-Misty… - Tsubaki se acercó a su hija menor…

-Dígame – Respondió con una reverencia –

-Voy a darte una oportunidad para que mantengas todo esto…

-¿y cuál es? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Reactivaremos el compromiso que tenías con el hijo de mis amigos – La cara de Misty fue impactada por la noticia – Sólo si te casas con el hijo menor de mi gran amiga, - apoyo su mano en su pecho – que en paz descanse… Mantendrás una buena vida, y el gimnasio pokémon…

-Pero… - Trató de comentar algo pero su madre no la dejo

-Sé, de ese Ash Ketchum… hijo de un desconocido, y de una mujer que solo sabe cocinar… Aunque no tengas mi herencia, no quiero que termines como una vulgar ama de casa.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – Los ojos verdes de la jovencita se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mañana iré a hablar con la familia de tu prometido… y el día de tu cumpleaños se hará oficial.

-Madre, yo… - La cara de Misty de pronto se fue para la derecha, sintiendo un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, que iniciaba a verse colorada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme madre, hasta que no estés casada con quien yo quiero que lo hagas… - y se retiró tras hacerle un gesto a las tres mayores para que la acompañaran. Misty cayó arrodillada en el suelo, y tomó el dije en su mano derecha y lo apretó con fuerza – No quiero… No quiero casarme con nadie más que no sea Ash…

**Esta historia continuara… **


	2. Recuerdos Tormentosos

**El precio del corazón**

**Capitulo dos: Recuerdos tormentosos**

La llegada de Tsubaki a ciudad Celeste, había sido un milagro para todos los ciudadanos que la adoraban y a la cual nombraron como "La Estrella de las Camelias" haciéndole honor a su nombre.

Sus hijas mayores también estaban contentas por la noticia de tener a su madre con ella nuevamente, salvo por Misty, la pequeña del cuarteto, sufría un gran rechazo por parte de su madre. Sin que Misty supiera el motivo de su odio, solo se sumergía en el deseo de ser la mejor, de demostrarle a su madre, que con su propia esencia puede ser lo que ella desea para su futuro.

Misty pensó que derrotando a su madre en batalla seria una buena forma de hacerse valer como la gran líder que es, pero fue peor, su madre se enfureció.

Misty estaba en su habitación con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, apretando en su mano derecha el dije que Ash le regalo

-Ash – balbuceaba entre sollozos - ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero casarme… no con otra persona que no seas tú

:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:

_Ciudad Celeste, un mes atrás… Ash había ido a visitar a Misty al gimnasio _

_-¿Y este milagro? – Respondió Misty al ver al joven morocho frente a ella _

_-Bueno, me voy… - Giró hacia la puerta, pero Misty le detuvo la mano - ¿Qué?_

_-Era broma – Frunciendo el ceño – No te enojes. – Le sonrió – Ven, entren… ¿quieres un té?_

_-Bueno – respondió al momento que su amigo amarillo saltó al hombro de Misty _

_-¿Qué te trae a ciudad Celeste? – Le preguntó mientras subían las escaleras hacia la cocina._

_-Es que salgo de viaje de nuevo – Misty se detuvo y lo miró - ¿Qué?_

_-Nada – Suspiró y siguió caminando, ella sentía un gran dolor en su pecho cada vez que Ash iniciaba un nuevo viaje sin ella; pero así era la vida, la alegraba el solo hecho de que él la recordara aún… - Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje_

_-Gracias – Aunque por alguna extraña razón se lo veía algo nervioso… _

_Una vez en la cocina, Misty sirvió te para los dos y le dio un poco de comida Pokémon para Pikachu. Todo estuvo un largo momento en silencio, hasta que Ash, habló_

_-Bueno Misty, en realidad vine por algo – La pelirroja quitó su mirada de la taza y lo miró _

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Es que, no voy a estar para tu cumpleaños número dieciocho… - Misty suspiró, como sí, que Ash estuviera en alguno de sus cumpleaños, fuera posible._

_-No es novedad esa, Ash – respondió y volvió a suspirar – Nunca estas para mis cumpleaños_

_-Pero…_

_-Descuida – Lo interrumpió – No te estoy diciendo esto de manera mala, solo que ya me acostumbre a no ver a mi mejor amigo conmigo, nada más._

_-Bueno, sí… No he sido un buen amigo contigo, Misty… - Puso un estuche rojo largo sobre la mesa – Por eso quiero darte este obsequio antes de irme._

_-¿Para mí? – estaba sorprendida, su corazón latía fuerte, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, su mano izquierda temblaba al acercarla al estuche _

_-Si… - Ash apoyó su mano en la cabeza algo apenado – Nunca regale nada a una chica que no fuera mi mamó… y fue difícil… espero que te agrade -Tomó el estuche entre sus manos, lo abrió y quedo paralizada viendo el collar con el que se halló, no tenía palabras para definir su alegría, sus ojos se llenaron de repente de lágrimas - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?_

_-Al contrario – Lo miró, cerró sus ojos dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas – Me encanta_

_-¿En serio? – Ash se paró apoyando sus manos en la mesa – Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-De la emoción – Le respondió, y Ash alzó una ceja – Este regalo será muy importante para mi Ash… - Ella se paró, se acercó a su amigo y le besó la mejilla – Gracias, amigo._

_-Sí, amigo… - Susurró Ash – Misty… - La miró, su corazón había empezado a palpitar rápidamente, apoyó confuso su mano en su pecho – Otra vez… me pasa esto._

_-¿Uh? – Misty lo miró confusa, pero Ash sólo agitó sus manos para hacer de cuenta que nada pasa, se acerco a ella, tomó el collar y se lo colocó._

_-Esto es – enganchándolo tras su cuello – para que recuerdes que te quiero mucho – Misty lo miró con ambas cejas altas – Como amigos, como amigos – Corrigió rápidamente, el joven de pueblo Paleta. _

_-Ah… - Susurró Misty. Ambos se quedaron callados, Ash estiró su brazo hacia Pikachu, y le anuncio su partida – Ok, te acompaño a la puerta._

_Allí, se despidieron…_

_-¡Qué te vaya bien, Ash! ¡Suerte! – Le sonrió – A ti también Pikachu, cuida mucho a Ash – el pokémon amarillo levantó su puño – Gracias por el regalo._

_-De nada, cuídate… ¡Adiós! – Ash giró y se alejó. _

_-Tú también cuídate, Ash – Gritó, sosteniendo en alto su brazo derecho. Luego bajó su mano hacia el dije – Gracias amor mío…_

:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:

-Ash – Susurró la joven mientras veía en su rostro, aun colorado, la marca del cachetazo dado por su madre horas atrás.

:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:

-Sé de ese Ash Ketchum… hijo de un desconocido, y de una mujer que solo sabe cocinar… Aunque no tengas mi herencia, no quiero que termines como una vulgar ama de casa.

-¿y que tiene eso de malo? – los ojos verdes de la jovencita se llenaron de lágrimas

-Mañana iré a hablar con la familia de tu prometido… y el día de tu cumpleaños se hará oficial.

-Madre, yo… - la cara de Misty de pronto se fue para la derecha, sintiendo un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, que iniciaba a verse colorada

-No vuelvas a llamarme madre, hasta que no estés casada con quien yo quiero que lo hagas… - y se retiró tras hacerle un gesto a las tres mayores para que la acompañaran.

:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:

-Mejor me voy a dormir – Comentó la joven dando un gran suspiro –

-Los suspiros dejan escapar la felicidad del alma – Comentó una voz que asustó a Misty – Tranquila, hermana – Daisy le traía una bandeja con dos tazas de té caliente - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa – Misty despejó su mesa de luz para que su hermana apoyara la bandeja - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Apoyó su mano derecha en el dije de Misty – Sé que quieres a Ash, Misty. Pero…

-Daisy… - Se quitó el dije – Amo a Ash, eso nadie ni nada lo cambiará – Tomó el estuche rojo y lo guardó - Pero no puedo ir en contra de "la señora", no quiero que lastime a Ash…

-Misty, por favor – Exclamó molesta Daisy – Mamá no haría algo así.

-Tú no lo sabes Daisy… y yo tampoco – Miró hacia el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana.

-Misty – Daisy solo podía verla en silencio, había madurado lo suficiente como para saber que Misty no estaba nada bien, con el trato que la vida le había dado. Se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó por detrás, susurrándole en el oído – Nunca dejes de sonreír… si quieres ganarle a mamá… Nunca lo hagas… - Misty se separó de su hermana y la miró – Hazme caso – Cerró sus ojos – Mamá, no te odia porque tiene ganas Misty… ella esta resentida…

-¿Resentida? – Pregunto extrañada - ¿Por qué?

Daisy se acercó a la ventana – Tú eres muy parecida a papá… - Apoyó su mano en el vidrio de la ventana – Mamá no puede mirarte sin recordarse, que papá murió mientras ella estaba trabajando.

-Pero…

-Tú eras la favorita de papá, el quería que tú eligieras tu propia vida, no quería que mamá… te haga a nuestra par…

En otra parte del gimnasio Celeste, la mujer de cabello verde, estaba sentada frente a su espejo, peinando su larga cabellera.

-Mañana tengo que levantarme bien temprano para el viaje – abrió un cajón de la cómoda que tenia frente a ella, y extrajo un álbum pequeño de fotos - ¿Por qué me haces la vida tan difícil Misty? – Abrió aquel álbum, donde había fotos de ella y un hombre pelirrojo sonriendo con una pequeña Misty en brazos – Y tú, Ryu, porque me dijiste eso aquella vez.

:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:

-¿Por qué, ella? – Le preguntaba, una mujer de cabello verde enroscado con una flor de camelia hacia la derecha, a un hombre de cabello naranja.

-Tú nunca estás aquí… - La regañó – Las trillizas son tu vivo calco, solo les importa su imagen y nada más.

-No es así…

-¿No es así? – Gruñó el hombre - ¿Qué no es así? Por favor Tsubaki, la pequeña Misty es la única de las cuatro que es como yo, aunque solo tiene cuatro años, se la nota preocupada por lo que la rodea, no es como Daisy, Violeta o Lily, es por eso que decidí dejarle el gimnasio y toda mi fortuna a Misty… Tú, con tu dinero haz lo que quieras… - Miró su mano – Para cuando mi enfermedad me consuma totalmente, mi pequeña neblina se hará cargo de todo lo que es de Ryu Mizuno.

-Eres injusto con tus otras tres hijas… - Protestó apretando sus puños.

-¿Tú, fuiste justa con Misty? – Le recalcó – Amo a mis cuatro hijas, pero velaré por la que dejaste de lado – Saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Ryu! – Gritó, pero no respondió al llamado

:·:·:·:·:Fin Flashback:·:·:·:·:

-Ryu… ¿Por qué hiciste esto tan difícil? – Guardo el álbum - ¿Por qué tuviste que partir sin hablar antes? – Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla – "_Velaré por la que dejaste de lado_" – Repitió – ¿Por qué esas fueron tus últimas palabras hacia mí, Ryu? ¿Por qué? – En ese momento la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada - ¿Si? – Preguntó secándose el rostro

-_Mami… soy Daisy… ¿Puedo pasar?_

-Sí, pasa… - La rubia, ingresó a la habitación… - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿En verdad, harás casar a Misty con ese hijo menor de tu amiga fallecida? – La mujer asentó con la cabeza –

-Si, así es. Misty será una buena esposa para administrar los bienes de su padre, tú sabes que Ryu dejo todo a nombre de ella.

-Si, mamá – Suspiró – Lo sabemos… nos has hecho crecer molestando a Misty por esa razón, aunque ella no tiene ni noción de eso.

-Y no la tendrá. – Daisy se sorprendió por esa respuesta

-Pero, ¿Por qué? – Exclamó, no podía entender como su madre le decía eso

-Porque Misty tendrá una vida difícil… mucho más de la que ha tenido

-Pero mamá, Misty ya ha sufrido demasiado a sus dieciocho años.

-¿Y? – Tsubaki miró a su hija mayor con ojos furiosos – No me importa, esa niña es el causante del quiebre de mi matrimonio… y yo no la dejare ser feliz.

-No te reconozco, mamá – Daisy la miraba con repudio – Misty es nuestra hermana, y es tu hija también. Y no tiene la culpa de que usted haya preferido su carrera y su empresa antes que a nuestro padre, al menos Misty le llenaba el vacio que usted le causaba.

-¡Daisy! – Dijo toda ofendida - ¿Cómo tratas así a tu madre?

-Lo siento señora, pero acabo de perderle todo el respeto que le tenía – Se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo a la puerta.

Tsubaki, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a ver la puerta, dio media vuelta y se acostó en su cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, las cuatro hermanas se dirigieron a desayunar, asombradas quedaron Misty, Violeta y Lily, al ver solo dos desayunos preparados, el de Violeta y el de Lily. Las tres miraron a la joven de cabello dorado

-¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Misty preocupada

-Digamos que… - Suspiró – Le puse los puntos sobre las "i" a mamá y no le gusto mucho. – Les sonrió y se acercó a la cocina – Misty, ¿Qué quieres que prepare para el desayuno?

Misty notó el porque de lo que sucedía, se acercó a su hermana – No debiste hacerlo – La regañó – No debiste arriesgarte

-Misty – Daisy apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermana – Tú, lo único que tienes es a nosotras tres, no me perdonaría que algo te pasara.

-Daisy… - los ojos de Misty se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Chicas… – Violeta y Lily se acercaron a las dos – Nosotras no las desampararemos.

-Violeta, Lily – Estas les sonrieron.

-Todas para una, y una para todas – Comentó Daisy poniendo su mano frente a sus hermanas – No dejaremos que mamá se salga con las suyas.

-Gracias, hermanas – Misty sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de sus hermanas – gracias…


	3. No Más Lágrimas

**El precio del corazón**

**Capitulo 03: No más lágrimas.**

La tarde llegaba a la ciudad acompañada de una intensa y fuerte lluvia, producidas por la cantidad de enormes nubes negras que cubrían el cielo.

Las cuatro hermanas de ciudad Celeste, esperaban con ansias y nervios la llegada de su madre, la cual se había ido a hablar con el pariente vivo del prometido de Misty.

Esta estaba sentada con los codos sobre sus piernas y sus manos juntas frente a sus ojos, rogando que todo sea mentira - ¡Por favor! – Suplicaba – ¡Qué no lo haya logrado!

-Tranquila - Le susurró Daisy colocando su mano sobre el brazo de su hermana. – Todo saldrá bien, solo ten fe Misty…

- Siento… que mi vida se esta perdiendo… - Dicha esa frase por la afligida Misty, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, asustando a las cuatro jóvenes

-Mizuno Sakura – Nombró al entrar por la puerta la señora Tsubaki, Daisy sentía la piel erizada por oír su verdadero nombre de boca de su madre – Retírate.

Daisy detuvo a Misty, antes de que la menor la defendiera, dio una reverencia a su madre – Con su permiso – y se retiró del lugar.

Tsubaki, cerró las puertas y se acercó a Misty – Bien… Mizuno Kasumi – Misty tembló ante el tono de voz de su madre – Estás felizmente comprometida.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron desde sus asientos Lily y Violeta, logrando que su madre las mirara de reojo

-Mizuno Ayame, Mizuno Botan – Ambas jóvenes se pararon erguidas frente a su madre - ¿Quieren este trato?

-No, madre – soltó sin pensar Lily – No quiero - Tsubaki sonrió

-Muy bien, Lily… - Miró a Violeta, que lucía algo confundida, ésta miró a Misty, quien le hace un gesto para que la acepte, sonrió y miró a Tsubaki.

-Claro que no quiero ese trato frío, madre – Le sonrió, tomó a Lily del hombro y se retiró – Permiso….

Con la salida de sus hermanas, Misty quedo a solas con su madre, sólo ellas dos – Bien Misty… - sonrió, ocultando sus manos dentro del kimono verde oscuro que traía puesto – Conocerás a tu pretendiente, en dos días – El rostro de Misty se volvió pálido, apenas parpadeaba, se paró.

-Pero… ¡Ese es el día de mi cumpleaños! – Exclamó aturdida.

-Así es… - Sonrió – Lo daremos a conocer, el día de tu cumpleaños, en la gran fiesta que hare por tus dieciocho añitos.- Apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Misty – Será inolvidable – Se separó de su hija… Pero cerca de la puerta volteó - Ah… - Misty la miró – Mañana iremos con tus hermanas a comprar el vestuario para la celebración – Volvió a virar hacia la puerta y salió de allí

-Cielos – Suspiró atormentada – Ya estoy sentenciada – Cubrió con sus manos - ¿Qué peor cosa podría sucederme?

Tsubaki, había salido de allí con sus ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca cuando un hombre de negro y gafas oscuras apareció frente a ella.

-Mi señora – Haciéndole una reverencia con su brazo derecho frente a él – Lo hemos conseguido.

-¿Encontraron al Magikarp? – El agente sentó con su cabeza al pararse con los brazos a su costado - ¡Qué bueno!

La lluvia continuaba aún en ciudad Celeste, cayendo con toda la furia del cielo rojo de esa misma noche.

Misty no paraba de suspirar, tenía sus brazos cruzados apoyados sobre el borde de su ventana, mirando con tristeza la tormenta que afuera empañaba la visión.

-¿Por qué? – Susurraba - ¿Por qué dejas que me pase esto, papá? – Bajó su rostro hacia sus brazos – Tú dijiste que siempre me cuidarías de las cosas malas – Estaba devastada, sus ojos rojos sólo demostraba lo cansada que estaba de llorar sin consuelo… ¿Quién sabría que clase de persona era su futuro marido? Tenía miedo, temía por lo que podría pasarle a partir de ahora.

Pero algo, sólo algo la calmaba, Ash estaba sumamente lejos de ella ahora, no soportaría ver a Ash en el momento que anuncien su compromiso con ese extraño.

Mientras en un lugar lejano, un hombre hablaba con la dueña de lo que parecía ser un restaurante

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó la señora de cabello castaño a un hombre mayor

-Parece ser la última voluntad de mi hijo y su esposa… con respeto a su único hijo.

El sol asomó sus rayos a la mañana siguiente, Misty despertó sumamente tranquila, había logrado dormir bien pese a su situación, sólo faltaba un día para su cumpleaños dieciocho… solo uno. Abrió su ventana para sentir el olor del pasto húmedo, y el sonido tan bonito de los Pidgeys. Era tan armonioso que logró formarle en los labios una sonrisa, algo que le sentaba muy bien a ella.

-Es un bello día – Exclamó elevando sus brazos, y se acercó a un placard de madera, en el cual tenia mucha ropa, de la cual jamás se había atrevido a usar – Hoy si probare esto – Tomó un chaleco amarillo ajustado, una falda corta azul y bordo, y un par de sandalias blancas. Se cambio y salió de su habitación colocándose una vincha sobre su pelirrojo cabello suelto.

Se sentía bastante incomoda con aquella ropa tan diferente a su estilo, pero estaba segura de poder soportar esto. Era Misty, la joven líder del gimnasio Celeste no se iba a dejar derrotar fácilmente, pero como dicen, si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete… y eso iba a hacer… tal vez así… lograra que su madre cambiara de parecer.

Camino a la cocina, se encontró a su madre, la cual la miró de pie a cabeza, pese a la mirada molesta de Misty quien giró sus ojos en señal de fastidio; Tsubaki solo continúo y siguió caminando hacia la cocina.

La joven, solo elevó las cejas frunciendo sus hombros y siguió a su madre. En la cocina, las tres hermanas mayores de Misty quedaron impresionadas por la nueva apariencia de Misty

-Terminen de desayunar – dijo Tsubaki imponiendo su voz – e iremos las cinco a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de gala de mañana – Las cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si – No será algo así nomas… será una gran celebración – Miró a Misty y le sonrió, dejando a todas mas sorprendidas aun – Mañana es un gran día, hija mía – Apoyó su mano en la mano derecha de Misty – Y quiero que sea el mejor día de tu vida.

-Gracias – Respondió Misty de manera desconfiada, algo en el hablar de su madre no encajaba en el ambiente.

Esa tarde fue una gran maratón de compra por parte de las cuatro flores, aunque Misty trataba de desaparecer, era encontrada rápidamente. Decidió ceder ante sus hermanas, pero como cosa insólita, al cabo de un momento se sintió bien, nunca había estado tan en confianza con su madre, para que engañar, se sentía muy contenta, hoy si se podía decir que tenía una madre, pero aún así, en su mente algo la molestaba. Trato de quitarse la molestia y disfrutar del día.

Mientras tanto, un hombre vestido de negro y unas gafas oscuras, estaba en una ciudad muy lejos de ciudad Celeste. Observando a Ash y a Brock…

-Si – Exclamó Ash – mi madre esta tan emocionada con su negocio - Susurró – Me alegra mucho haber invertido el dinero que me dieron por ganar ese torneo, en ayudar a mi madre.

-Eso esta bien, Ash – Brock le sonrió – Las buenas acciones son recompensadas – Ash asentó con la cabeza.

-Las cosas buenas dan frutos muy gratos – Miró hacia el cielo, cuando se llevo por delante al hombre que lo observaba.

-¿Es usted, Ash Ketchum? – Le preguntó al joven moreno de cabello oscuro ocultado por una gorra roja, él cual cargaba en su hombro derecho un Pokémon amarillo de mejillas rojas

-Sí – Respondió nervioso y se miró con el joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba a su lado

-Ah – Tomó de su bolso una tarjeta dorada – Mi señora Tsubaki, me pidió que le diera esta invitación especial para el cumpleaños de la joven doncella Mizuno Kasumi.

-¿Mizuno Kasumi? – se preguntaron Brock y Ash al mismo tiempo

-Si… ustedes la conocen por el nombre de Misty – Ambos jóvenes ahora entendieron al señor que estaba delante de ellos – La señora me pidió que el señor Ketchum no podía faltar a la ceremonia de los dieciocho años de la señorita…

Ash tomó la tarjeta dorada en sus manos – Está bien… si es muy importante, regresaré a ciudad Celeste para el cumpleaños de Misty.

-De acuerdo – Chasqueó sus dedos y una gran limusina celeste apareció al lado de Ash – Suban, por favor – Exclamó el hombre abriéndole la puerta a los jóvenes, que subieron sin objeción.

-¿Usted, conoce a la madre de Misty? – Preguntó Ash

-Sí – Afirmó el caballero – Trabajo para la señora Tsubaki desde antes que muera el señor Mizuno.

-¿El padre de Misty? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Así es – Bajó la mirada – El señor Mizuno fue un gran jefe mientras vivió – Le enseño una foto de Ryu con Misty – Esos son padre e hija.

-¡Qué linda sale Misty ahí! –Exclamó Brock, quien es acompañado por Pikachu.

-Es verdad – Susurró Ash – ambos son muy iguales.

-Si… la señorita es la viva imagen de su padre – Brock y Ash se miran, pero no comentan nada, regresando la imagen – gracias por acompañarme.

De regreso a ciudad Celeste, las cuatro flores veían a Misty encantadas, lucia un vestido corte princesa medieval color lila claro decorado con lila mas oscuro, las mangas anchadas de tela casi transparente. Estaba decidido por mayoría, ese sería el vestido que Misty usaría

-Está bien – Suspiró – Usare este vestido mañana – sonriendo

Cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas llegaron las cinco mujeres al gimnasio Pokémon, allí un entrenador Pokémon esperaba por ellas.

-Hola, soy Gian – sonrió – Vengo por la batalla de gimnasio, los ojos de Misty se iluminaron, tendría una nueva batalla, hace tiempo que no tenía una.

-Soy Misty la líder, y acepto tu batalla – Respondió dando un paso a delante – pero el brazo de su madre se interpuso entre ambos - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú tienes turno en la sala de belleza, así que para allí te vas – Misty se enfureció, pero Daisy le tapó la boca antes que pudiera decir algo – Soy Tsubaki, y pelearé contigo.

Misty no le quedo más que ver como su madre le quitaba el disfrute de una buena batalla de gimnasio. Mientras ella iba a desperdiciar su tiempo, como sus hermanas, en un instituto de belleza… pero… ¿Qué más hacer? ¿Patear todo y salir corriendo de allí? No… no podía hacerlo… con solo recordar, que le quedaba menos de un día de soltería ya bastante mal estaba con eso… solo rogando una cosa.

-Ash… por favor… no vengas a mi cumpleaños… - se decía a si misma mirando el azul del cielo – por favor Ash… sigue tu viaje…

Pero Misty no sabía, que hacia ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante… Ash se dirigía.


	4. El Gran Intento de Celebración

**El precio del corazón**

**Capitulo cuatro: El gran intento de celebración**

Desde la mañana de aquel día, un sinfín número de personas iban y venían con los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Misty.

Al fin había llegado el día, el día en que Misty conocería su infierno en vida, el día que conocería a su prometido y tendría que olvidar su corazón para toda su vida.

La joven líder, aún dormía en su habitación, su piel rosada lucía radiante debido a su visita al salón de belleza, una de sus manos estaba fuera de la sábana azul, dejando a relucir los detalles de uñas esculpidas que tenía en cada uno de sus dedos. Aunque todo eso no la alegraba mucho, ya que daba muchas vueltas en su cama, fastidiada, temiendo despertar al día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando por ella la mujer de cabello verde, silenciosamente – Misty… – Susurró Tsubaki acercándose a su hija – Niña… despierta – Apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro descubierto de la joven pelirroja – Arriba…

Misty al escuchar la voz de su madre, no sabía que hacer, abrir los ojos o fingir que no la escuchaba; ¿Qué quería? ¿Saludarla? La intriga la consumía, pero no quería hablarle a su madre, porque sabía que si hubiera podido, hubiera evitado este día hace dieciocho años, apretó con furia su mano aún oculta bajo la almohada.

Fue cuando la puerta de la habitación, se volvió a abrir con tres voces contentas gritando:

—¡Que los cumplas feliz Misty! – las jóvenes que traían el desayuno a su pequeña hermana se quedaron atónitas al ver a su madre ahí dentro. La mujer se paró erguida y salió sin decir nada de la habitación. Las tres flores se miraron entre ellas, pero se acercaron a Misty

-Vamos Misty… mamá ya se fue – Daisy cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa picara para decir eso, la joven pelirroja viró hacia sus hermanas, que como todos los años, le traían un gran desayuno para la cumpleañera.

-Hola chicas – Misty sonrió al ver a sus hermanas – Gracias – cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Luego del desayunar, las tres hermanas mayores, comenzaron a producir a Misty, peinaron su cabello hacia atrás y en cada rosca de pelo, colocaban rosas rococó de distintos colores, luego el maquillaje, el cual fue muy suave. Por último el vestido, para sorpresa de Misty, las hermanas aparecieron con otra caja, donde había un vestido rosa pálido, muy bonito, ajustado con un lazo rosado a la altura de la cintura, y terminado en forma acampanada por encima de los tobillos

-Este vestido lo había escogido, papá – Misty miró a Violeta confundida

-Pero… - sus hermanas se miraron entre si –

-Misty – Lily apoyó su mano en la joven – Sabes… incluso el vestido que nosotras usamos, los eligió papa…

-Vaya… - se miró al espejo que tenia frente a ella – me queda perfecto

-Pues, digamos que tus hermanas lo dejaron perfecto para esta gala

-Gracias chicas – Misty abrazó a sus hermanas, tenía una gran alegría en medio de la tristeza que estaba viviendo… Solo faltaban horas, pocas horas para conocer la verdad.

La gran fiesta se celebraría en ciudad Carmín, en uno de los más lujosos hoteles de aquella ciudad. Los invitados llegarían a las siete de la tarde, mientras que Misty aparecería a las ocho de la noche en el hotel.

La tarde se hizo eterna para Misty, entre fotos grupales, solitarias y con su madre para las revistas, ella solo quería que la fiesta ya acabara, aunque ahí empezaba otro calvario.

Estaba en su habitación ahora, guardando la cadenita que Ash le había regalado, la colocó en su estuche y el estuche en un cajón – Como si tu recuerdo pudiera guardarse de esta manera, créeme Ash, que no estaría asi de mal… Pero llego la hora de vender mi corazón… espero que… no me odies cuando te enteres.

La hora señalada llegó, y Misty acompañada, de su madre y sus hermanas, se dirigió hacia ciudad Carmín.

Mientras en la fiesta, como extraños se sentían los amigos de Misty, entre tanta gente de la alta sociedad, que parecían muy preocupados por sus apariencias. Ash, Brock, Tracey, Sakura, Dawn, May y Max se miraban entre sí, con mucha intimidación, era supuestamente una fiesta común y corriente, y se encontraron con una fiesta de gala, ya que salvo por Sakura, todos estaban con sus ropas normales. ¿Qué otra humillación podrían recibir?

-Esto es culpa de Tsubaki – Declaró molesta Sakura ante la extrañez de todos los demás, excepto por Tracey

-¿Tsubaki? – Preguntó Ash sumamente confundido

-La mamá de Misty, Ash – Respondió Tracey cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia sus costados – Aunque más es la enemiga

-No puede ser – Exclamó Dawn - ¿Cómo una madre…?

-Bueno – Continúo Sakura – hay madres y madres, ustedes cinco – dirigiéndose a Ash, Brock, Dawn, May y Max – Tienen madres amorosas y muy buenas. Misty tuvo la mala suerte de tener una madre que sólo tuvo hijos para que el marido no la deje.

-¡Sakura! – Exclamó Tracey algo apenado

-Lo siento, Tracey – Se disculpó la joven de Ecruteak – Pero yo conozco bien esa historia, y la verdad, me da mucha rabia.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa? – Ash ya entró a preocuparse por Misty - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Resumiendo – Suspiró y tomó aire – La tipa esa, es una gran modelo y actriz, asi como las tres hermanas de Misty. Misty era parecida a su padre, y por eso era la consentida de papá. Cuando su padre murió, la madre comenzó a volver la vida de Misty en un infierno. Principalmente quitándole la herencia de la familia. – Paró para tomar aire, pero lo que ya había soltado golpeó muchísimo a los jóvenes. – Y no es todo, para que no pase malarias en un futuro hoy… - se dio cuenta de algo así que calló…

-¿Qué? – Volvió a protestar Ash - ¿Qué hará hoy? – Fue cuando la mirada de Tracey se encontró con la de Sakura, ambos sabían lo que pasaría en ese cumpleaños, pero no lo habían relacionado con la presencia de Ash… ¿Seria que Ash era el misterioso prometido? ¿O la madre de Misty, solo quería herir a Ash también?

-Mira Ash… lo que pase aquí hoy… solo te diré – Tracey cerró sus ojos y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Ash, para mirarlo seriamente – que Misty no forma parte de nada, su madre le esta manejando la vida.

-No entiendo… - Ash los miraba confundidos, pero las luces se apagaron de golpe, dando a entender que Misty aparecería.

-Ya quiero ver a Misty – Comentó Dawn con sus puños cerrados frente a ella - ¿Cómo será su atuendo?

-Viniendo de esa familia – Exclamó May en la misma posición de Dawn – será súper.

El momento llegó, luces se encendieron en un tono cálido formando un camino por el que Misty avanzó junto a su madre hacia el escenario donde darían la bienvenida a todos.

-Esta bellísima – Exclamaron las coordinadoras – Tsubaki es bella también

-Misty está muy bonita – Murmuró Ash, mirando a la joven pelirroja, mientras sus mejillas tomaban una tonalidad rojiza – Muy bonita…

-Así es – Comentó Sakura – Lastima que sus ojos no demuestra la felicidad de esa sonrisa

-Si, es verdad… - Tracey afirmó con la cabeza, los ojos de Misty lucían muy tristes, aunque con una sonrisa fingía una alegría que no había.

Llegados al escenario, Tsubaki inicio la bienvenida a todos.

-Hola querido público – La señora vestía un traje típico de ceremonias japonesas de color violeta oscuro, y su cabello verde seguía recogido con su peineta de camelias – Bienvenidos a la fiesta número dieciocho de mi pequeña hija, o no tan pequeña. Misty – cuando la nombro, una luz se enfocó en ella – Como saben, esta fiesta es tan importante para ella, como para su futuro. – Ante esa palabra, la joven bajó más la mirada – Así que no se vayan antes de tiempo – cerró sus ojos – Porque tendremos una gran sorpresa al final… Ahora – Levantó sus brazos – ¡Disfruten de la fiesta!

Misty pese a la negativa de su madre, bajo a saludar a los invitados, a los cuales apenas conocía, pero encontrarse con alguien.

-Sakura – la abrazó – ¡Qué bueno verte, amiga!

-Si, Misty… - Tomó las manos de la pelirroja – No podía evitar, faltarte cuando mas necesitaras a una amiga

-Si, es verdad – Suspiró

-Eso no es todo – Sakura cerró sus ojos y le señaló la mesa donde estaba Ash y los demás sentados – Mira quien esta ahí…

-No puede ser – Misty retrocedió un paso, negando con su cabeza – cualquiera menos Ash…

-Me imagino que lo hizo tu madre apropósito, porque todos tienen invitación especial para entrar sin vestidos de gala.

-Si eso veo – de la nada, Misty sintió ganas de cometer una locura, dejo atrás a Sakura y se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos – ¡Hola!

-Hola Misty – Saludó Dawn – ¡feliz cumpleaños!

-Si, muchas felicidades en este cumpleaños – Le dijo May con una sonrisa

-Gracias – Miró a Ash – Oye Ash, ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-Claro – Ash se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con Misty hacia uno de los corredores - ¿Qué pasa? – pero Misty no respondió, sólo lo abrazó

-Lo siento Ash – Se separo de él – Por favor, vete de la fiesta

-¿Por qué? – Confundido, ante tal pedido de su amiga - ¿Qué pasa Misty?

-Yo… - Apretó sus manos, sin saber que hacer, hasta que se decidió, dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro del joven y lo besó, dejándolo aún más confundido – Te quiero mucho, Ash… Lastima que no te lo pude decir antes – Dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero Ash la detuvo

-¿Por qué es tarde? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ash – Se soltó – realmente lo siento…

-¡Rayos! – Exclamó Ash, Misty vio como éste fruncía sus ojos con fuerza, apretando sus puños - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué tengo que enfrentar? ¡Dime! – Le gritó

-¡Su compromiso! – Respondió una voz a espalda de ambos, la mujer de cabello verde apareció entre ellos.

-¿Cómo? – Miró a Misty, buscando que en los ojos de ella, viera que eso no era verdad, pero la joven bajó la mirada – No puede ser…

-Pero, así es – Miró a Misty y pidió que se retirara, ésta protestando, lo hizo - ¿Ash Ketchum, verdad? – Preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-Así es… - La seguía con su mirada muy molesto – Supongo que usted es la madre de Misty

-Supone bien – Respondió dando vueltas alrededor de Ash – Respóndeme… ¿Quieres mucho a tu mamá, no?

-Sí señora – No dudo en responder, pero de pronto sintió un extraño sentimiento doloroso en su pecho.

-Sé que tu madre tiene un restaurante… Dicen que es bueno – Aun dando vueltas alrededor de Ash, como si fuera un buitre rodeando a su futura presa

-Si, mi mamá es muy buena en su trabajo, y me siento muy orgulloso de ello – Dijo Ash alzando su pecho en señal de que no diría nada que lo doblegara.

-¿Qué pasaría, si por algún motivo… - Hizo una pausa, tras detenerse y mirarlo de reojo – perdiera su restaurante?

-No se atreve… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase

-Si no quieres que tu madre sufra… aléjate de mi hija… para siempre…

-No puede pedirme eso – Ash retrocedió un paso, negando con su cabeza

-¿Perdón? – Dijo después de soltar una risa irónica – Tsubaki…. ¿pidiendo? – Volvió a reír cubriendo la mitad de su boca con su mano – Vaya jovencito… me has hecho reír – Lo miró seriamente – te lo estoy ordenando. Esfúmate de la vida de Misty ahora mismo…

Un hombre de negro apareció al lado de Tsubaki…

-Señora… acaba de llegar… - Dio una reverencia

-¡Qué bien! – Sonrió y miró a Ash – Ahora veras al prometido de mi hija… - Dio media vuelva y se alejó, dejando a Ash afligido, confundido y enojado

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa señora? Es una bruja…

Ash se reincorporó a la fiesta, cuando anunciaban, lo tan esperado…

-Bueno, creo que es hora del postre de esta fiesta. Quiero decirles – Comentó Tsubaki sumamente emocionada – Que hace unos quince años, una gran amiga y yo, decidimos comprometer a nuestros hijos más pequeños. Hoy que ambos jóvenes tienen dieciocho años. Es hora de anunciar al joven que se encargara de la felicidad de mi pequeña Misty – Misty se paró al lado de su madre sumamente triste, la hora de su condena inicio.

En ese momento, apareció en el escenario, un joven de cabello castaño, apretando sus puños como si fuera doloroso lo que hacia. Esa presencia generó un silencio tenebroso en el lugar

-No puede ser – Exclamó Ash, apretando sus puños con mucha rabia

-Misty… hija mía – Comentó Tsubaki tomando su mano y juntándola con la de su comprometido – El será tu compañero de vida… - Misty aún tenía sus ojos cerrados – Gary Oak, te acompañara de aquí en adelante.


	5. Prometido

**El precio del corazón**

**Capitulo cinco: El prometido.**

Había llegado el día en que se intentaría celebrar los dieciocho años, de la joven Misty. Su fiesta de cumpleaños la condenaría a un futuro amargo. Pero encontrarse con Ash en la fiesta, le dio un poco de dulzura a sus últimos momentos de libertad.

Tsubaki, dispuesta a todo con tal de que su plan se lleve a cabo, amenazó a Ash con cerrarle el restaurante a Delia si seguía con sus intenciones sobre Misty. Ash debía olvidarse de la joven con la que compartió tanto, ahora que sabía que ella valía para él, mucho más de lo que pensaba. No sabía que hacer, no quería darle la razón a Tsubaki, pero su madre le preocupaba también… y mucho.

El público había sido llamado a reunirse cerca del escenario para dar la bienvenida al joven que ahora sería la pareja de Misty; para sorpresa de más de uno de los presentes, él que salió a escena, no era nada más, ni nada menos que Gary Oak.

-No puede ser – Exclamó Ash, apretando sus puños con mucha rabia, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando frunció su ceño.

-Ash… – Dawn y May susurraron, preocupadas el nombre de su amigo, pero no lograron conseguir su atención. Tracey, Sakura y Brock miraban la escena con negación, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Misty… hija mía – Comentó Tsubaki tomando su mano y juntándola con la de su prometido – El será tu compañero de vida… - Misty aún tenía sus ojos cerrados – Gary Oak, te acompañara de aquí en adelante. – Al oír ese nombre, Misty abrió de golpe sus ojos esmeraldas y quitó rápidamente su mano de la de Gary - ¿Qué sucede? – Los ojos de Misty se encontraron con los ojos de Gary, los cuales lucían afligidos de estar ahí parado.

-No… - Misty retrocedió moviendo en negación su cabeza - ¿Esto tiene que ser una broma? – Volvió a retroceder - ¿Qué haces aquí, Gary?

-¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Tsubaki, al extrañarse por la reacción de Misty, los miraba a ambos, hasta que Gary tomo la palabra

-Sí, señora, nos conocimos hace algunos años atrás. – Bajó la cabeza.

-¡Qué bien, mucho mejor! – Exclamó emocionada, pero la mirada de Misty se clavo con furia en la de su madre - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te odio, Tsubaki! – Gritó furiosa – ¡Cada día más! – Dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente hacia fuera del escenario.

Un gran escándalo se había originado en el salón, ante la reacción de Misty ante su madre, si es que merecía ese seudónimo, aun así, sus amigos se miraban muy preocupados entre sí.

-Pobre Misty… – Exclamó May llevando su mano a su boca, para posarla sobre sus labios - ¡Qué feo!

-Pero… ¿Justo Gary? – Comentó Dawn sumamente concentrada – Demasiada casualidad…

-No existe la casualidad – Exclamó Ash apretando sus puños – Y sé que mamá me lo entenderá – y salió corriendo hacia los corredores, allí se encontró con Gary, ambos se miraron en silencio.

-Ash, yo – Gary hizo silencio cuando Ash lo miro con furia.

-Ya hablaremos, tú y yo – Respondió y siguió su búsqueda

Gary dio media vuelta para alejarse pero antes dijo – Misty se fue hacia la azotea del hotel.

Ash buscó las escaleras y subió hacia la azotea de aquel lujoso hotel, la brisa proveniente de la cercanía con el océano, movía el cabello oscuro de Ash; el cielo azul oscuro estrellado, hacía resaltar a Misty que lloraba apoyada en las barandas de concreto que rodeaban todo el contorno del edificio.

-Es una bella noche… – Dijo Ash, apoyando sus brazos en la baranda, cerca de ella.

-Ash… - Susurró, quitándose de ahí para secar su rostro, igualmente, los rastros del maquillaje corrido se notaban en sus mejillas – No puedo creer esto…

- Yo tampoco, Misty… - Negaba con su cabeza - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que tu madre planeaba?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? – Contestó con altanería

-Ay Misty… No vas a hacerme enojar por más que me hables así – Respondió con sus ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en sus labios – Puedo hablar con Gary si quieres.

Misty hizo un silencio alejándose un poco de él, con la mirada baja – ¿De qué me valdría, Ash? – Suspiró y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo – Sí no es Gary, será algún otro. Pero nunca… el que yo quiero – Lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos – Tú y yo, no podremos estar juntos, nunca, Ash…

-Pero, Misty – Exclamó molesto

-Si casarme con Gary es la última voluntad de mi papá – Cerró sus ojos – La voy a cumplir. Sólo se… - Lanzó una sonrisa irónica – que al menos me toco alguien que conozco.

-No puedo creerlo – Ash apretó con furia nuevamente sus puños, pero esta vez, frente a él. Luego lanzo sus brazos hacia sus costados respectivos – ¡No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil, Misty! – Misty sólo lo miró en silencio; Ash sentía que era una broma, su corazón latía rápidamente, y a su vez, de una manera muy dolorosa, sentía como si estuviera a punto de partirse en cualquier momento. Nunca había experimentado una sensación así, solo tenía ganas de tomar a Misty, y salir de allí. Pero sabía que no lo lograría, y eso aumentaba el dolor.

-Ash… - Susurró – haré lo que mi papá y esa, me planearon para mi futuro. Pero no lo hare por ella, si por él.

-Sigo sin entender como renuncias tan fácilmente a… - Hizo un silencio, al ver a Misty cruzarse de brazos frente a él.

-¿Renuncio? – Levantó una ceja - ¿A qué? Si es algo que no puedes ni decir.

-Si que puedo, yo te quiero – las últimas tres palabras helaron la sangre de Misty, pero aún así, Ash sonrió - ¿Por qué no peleamos?

-Porque pelear contra mi madre, es en vano Ash… - Sonrió – pero me alegra saber que tú también me querías…

-Te quiero Misty – Le gritó – No hables en pasado, porque es, ¡Ahora cuando lo siento! – Exclamó ya con la voz entre cortada debido a las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a subir y la miró fijamente – Yo no voy a ceder… Si tu quieres hacerlo, hazlo… es tu problema… Yo pelearé hasta quedarme sin fuerzas – se fue de allí rápidamente.

-Buena suerte, Ash – Susurró cayendo arrodillada al suelo y miró el cielo – espero que si cumplas esto…

-Yo creo que no lo hara – La voz erizó la piel de Misty, quien se paro de golpe – El amor en los jovencitos es muy bonito, pero nada de verdadero – Misty miró a su madre con mucho desprecio – Vas a pagar caro, la humillación que me has dado hoy, pequeña mocosa.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer hago? – Le gritó – ¡Has hecho de todo! ¡Solo te falta matarme!

-Si, pero matarte ahora no me sirve, debí caerme por las escaleras cuando estaba embarazada de ti – Al oír eso, la piel de Misty se termino por congelar – Vas a sufrir Misty… lastima que no este tu papá para consolarte – Se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

-Dios mío – Llevó sus manos sobre su boca – esa persona es un monstruo.

Ash había llegado destrozado a su casa, no podía continuar el viaje así. Pero cuando llego, esperando ser abrigado en los brazos de su madre, se encontró con una Delia llorando abrazada a un profesor Oak sumamente confundido.

-¿Qué paso? – Exclamó preocupado, Delia vi a su hijo y se dirigió hacia él, para abrazarlo - ¿Mamá? ¿Profesor?

-Cerraron el restaurante de tu mamá, Ash – Ash abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que oía

-¿Qué paso? – Brock se acercó al profesor, para saber que paso con exactitud

-Es que… – Delia secó su rostro y se sentó en el sillón de la casa – según un informe anónimo, mi restaurante estaría en infracción - Sollozo, al momento que Ash tomó sus manos entre las de él – Hasta que no se compruebe el buen estado del lugar no lo puedo abrir…

-Rayos – Ash apretó entre sus manos la de su madre – No puedo creer esto - El timbre que sonó, llevó a que Mr. Mime corriera a atender, dejando entrar a la casa, a Gary.

-Ash… - Se paró en la puerta – vamos a tener que hacer algo con esta señora.

-Si… - Bajó la mirada

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Delia sorprendida

-La madre de Misty – Ash señalo a Gary – resulta ser, que Gary es el prometido de Misty

La noticia no sólo golpeó a Delia, si no al mismísimo profesor Oak, ambos se miraron, y miraron a los dos jóvenes.

-Ash… yo me entere de que era lo que pasaba cuando llegue al hotel anoche.

-Si, lo sé… - Volvió a apretar las manos de Delia – Esa mujer quiere hacernos la vida imposible a las personas que quieran a Misty. – Miro a su mamá – Es por eso, que seguro mando a cerrarte el restaurante.

-Hijo – Delia sacó una mano de entre las de Ash, para apoyarla sobre estas – Si es por eso, no me voy a preocupar por el restaurante.

-Pero, mamá – Se exasperó

-Ash, amor… Si esa mujer cree que quitándonos las cosas, dejaremos de querer a Misty, esta equivocada – Ash iba a hablar pero dejo que su madre continuara – Yo quiero a Misty como si fuera mi hija, no porque sea tu amiga, si no porque cuando venía a pueblo Paleta, ambas la pasábamos bien. Es una niña que no puedes evitar querer – Puso su mano en la cara de Ash – más si es la joven que tiene atrapado el corazón de mi querido hijo.

-Mamá – Ash abrazo a su madre con fuerza – no quiero perderla.

-No lo harás – Exclamó Gary – Ash, yo no tengo intención de casarme con ella. Pero estuve pensando, que si yo me retracto, buscara a otro… no nos conviene.

-Si, quien sabe que loco podría buscarle – Comentó Brock

-Bueno - Exclamó el profesor Oak – Gary, hable con tu hermana. Se preguntaran que tiene que ver… - todos los presentes asentaron con su cabeza – Es que cuando le mencione lo de tu compromiso, dijo que no te deje casar, hasta que ella llegue.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Gary inclinando su cabeza

-Es que Nina, dijo que tiene que buscar unas cosas que tus padres, le dejaron a ambos. No me dijo más nada.

Ash se miró con Gary, se veían salvados por algo, pero no debían hacerse muchas ilusiones, sabían que la gran coordinadora estaba en una rueda de prensa por la región Hoenn, y no volvería de la noche a la mañana.

-Bueno – Gary tomó la palabra – mientras tanto, tengo pensado, hacer que somos una feliz pareja.

-Claro – Brock golpeó con su puño cerrado, la palma de su otra mano – Así, Tsubaki no sospecha nada de lo que podamos hacer.

-Solo espero que Misty acepte – Susurró Ash, pero Delia lo miró y le sonrió - ¿eh?

-Misty lo hara… - Cerró sus ojos – confía en ella.

-Ash, yo te aclaro, a Misty no la quiero. Yo quiero seguir mi vida libre de investigación Pokémon

-Está bien, Gary… - Se levantó, se acercó al joven y extendió su mano – confió en ti.

-Haces bien – Tomó la mano de Ash – somos amigos, los amigos no se traicionan.

-Eso espero – Lo miró de reojo, pero luego sonrió – No te preocupes, ya te dije. Confió en ti.

Gary se fue hacia ciudad Celeste. Cuando llego, su joven prometida, refregaba el suelo del hall de entrada del gimnasio Pokémon.

-Vaya, vaya… no sabía que me casare con Cenicienta – Exclamó Gary con sus puños en su cintura

-No es chistoso, Gary – Misty lo miró de reojo, pero éste la ayudo a levantarse.

-No quiero que estropees tus manos con esos químicos – Acariciándole con ternura su mano derecha – Tú no te mereces esta vida de servidumbre.

-Gary – Exclamó sorprendida, y algo sonrojada - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo venia a ver a mi querida novia – Sonrió, la acerco a él para abrazarla pero le susurró – Juguemos a los enamorados, que tu mamá viene en camino – Misty abrió grandes los ojos – Sabes Misty – Exclamó alejándola de él, y mirándola de pie a cabeza – Si algo envidiaba de Ash… era que te tenía como compañera – La madre de Misty apareció en escena en ese momento – Me alegra haber sido yo, el que gano tu amor…

-Uh… lo siento – se disculpó - ¿Interrumpo?

-No, señora – Respondió Gary, acercándosele – Permiso – Tomó su mano y le dio un beso en ella – Usted no interrumpe.

-Ay que niño tan encantador – Respondió Tsubaki con su mano en la boca - ¡cuídalo Misty!

-Si, señora - Respondió seria la joven

-Disculpe… pero – Tsubaki lo miró – no me gusta ver a mi futura esposa, de sirvienta – Tomó la mano de Misty – Así que, si no le molesta, ponga a alguien a limpiar, pero que no sea mi querida Misty.

-Este… pues – Tsubaki no sabía que responder, pero para no perder la compostura, sólo tosió – Está bien… pueden salir a caminar si eso desean.

-¡Qué bien! – Tomó ambas manos de Misty – Salgamos, mi amor – Sonrió

Misty que aun lo miraba sumamente confundida respondió tomando su bolso – Está bien – ambos salieron dejando a Tsubaki petrificada.

-Bien Misty – Gary tomó nuevamente sus manos – Bienvenida a la vida de la futura señora de Oak

-¿Qué te pasa Gary? – Preguntó algo asustada

-Te demostraré, lo que es estar comprometida, con Gary Oak.

**¿Qué planeara Gary? ¿Qué nuevo plan les tendrá preparado Tsubaki?**

**Y la llegada de la hermana de Gary ¿Qué tanto influenciara en esta historia?**

**Pues ya lo sabrás**

**Esta historia continuara.**


	6. El Misterio de Tsubaki

**El precio del corazón**

**Capitulo seis: El misterio de Tsubaki**

El cumpleaños numero dieciocho de Misty, le había dejado como castigo, un compromiso, que para suerte o mala, resulto ser un joven que ella conocía.

Gary Oak, originario de pueblo Paleta, actualmente investigador Pokémon, había sido seleccionado hace quince años como futuro marido de la líder menor del gimnasio Celeste en un pacto entre amigos, como lo habían sido los padres de ambos. Pero ahora, ambos con sus vidas, ¿Cómo acomodarlas?… Más sabiendo que ella ama a una persona, que Gary considera casi como su hermano pese a las peleas que ambos tuvieron de niños.

Se dice que con dialogo todo se soluciona, así que Ash decidió aprovechar esta relación, mientras planeaban la forma de vencer este desafío, Gary y su gran ego llevarían a Misty a un nivel superior a la madre; y así fue, cada vez que Gary veía a Misty haciendo de sirvienta en el gimnasio Pokémon, instantáneamente ponía sus peros ante Tsubaki.

Los primeros días, Tsubaki no protesto ante tal actitud, pero no lo soporto por mucho tiempo, había citado a Gary en su estudio, esperando poder amenazarlo como a Ash… o al menos eso intentaría…

-Veras, Gary – Tsubaki lo rodeaba de la misma forma de buitre que había hecho con Ash, aunque este no se inmutaba en lo absoluto – Yo entiendo que no quieras que mi hija sea tratada como una sirvienta, pero no entiendo porque la obsesión por aumentarle el autoestima.

-Mire señora Tsubaki, por el respeto que le tengo por ser amiga de mi madre, no puedo permitir que mi novia sea tratada como una simple servidumbre, para eso tiene dinero ¿no? En vez de tener cientos de guardaespaldas contrate a una sirvienta para que la atienda.

-No puede decirme lo que puedo hacer, jovencito

-Lo sé, pero entiéndame, usted sabe lo que es el prestigio… No puedo dejar que digan por ahí, que la novia de Gary Oak es una sirvienta, es preferible que digan, es una líder de gimnasio.

Si… es verdad… - Comentó Tsubaki llevando su mano derecha a su mentón – No lo había pensado así

-Por eso, deje a mi novia tranquila, la quiero radiante, además ya no es su responsabilidad, es mi responsabilidad como futuro marido

-Ay niño – Sonrió – hablas parecido a Hibari en tema de responsabilidad. Lastima que tenga una prima tan…

-Así que los rumores eran verdad… - Tsubaki se detuvo – Usted nació en pueblo Paleta.

-Cállate – Le grito tapándose los oídos – no lo vuelvas a decir.

-Bueno, hagamos así – Le sonrió – yo no lo repito, pero usted me deja a mi Misty tranquila.

-Está bien, está bien. Si después de todo, tú tendrás que aguantarla el resto de tu vida

-Y ni se imagina lo feliz que me siento – Exclamó Gary cruzándose de brazos – Tener lo que tanto adora Ash – Sonrió – es como cumplir el sueño del rival.

-Aun no entiendo, como mi hija, tuvo ese mal gusto… enamorarse del hijo de esa débil.

-No sé que problema tendrá usted con Delia – Bajó sus gafas – pero no me interesa. Voy a llevarme a mi novia – hizo una reverencia – con permiso.

-Esta bien… ve – Gary salió de ahí, y Tsubaki apretó sus puños – Odio pueblo Paleta… y todo lo que venga de ahí…

Gary llego a la habitación de Misty, y golpeó dos veces la puerta

-Ya voy Gary – Exclamó la joven desde adentro de su dormitorio – Hola – la joven de cabello anaranjado, salió de ahí vistiendo una blusa sin mangas y un jean ajustado a media pierna

-Tengo que contarte algo – Comentó sonriendo. Misty intrigada lo invitó a pasar, luego cerró la puerta tras él – Le hice creer a tu mamá – Cerró sus ojos y con su sonrisa le enseña los dientes – Que eres el trofeo de rivalidad entre Ash y yo

-¿En serio? – Misty parecía no creer lo que oía, pero viniendo de su madre, todo era posible

-Si, nos hicimos buenos amigos con tu mamá – Sonrió – Aunque obviamente Misty – Tomó sus manos – para mí, eres solo una amiga

-Gracias Gary – Sonrió – te agradezco que seas así…

-Ya… descuida. Ah – Misty lo miró – Tengo a alguien que te quiero presentar.

-¿Quién? – pregunto intrigada

-Es una de las personas más importantes que tengo. Va a hacer un descanso de su gira mundial, y vendrá a verme

-¡¿Quién? – volvió a insistir aun mas intrigada

-Mi hermana – Sonrió… - así que vamos.

Mientras tanto en pueblo Paleta, Ash estaba cabizbajo, hablando con una joven de cabello castaño.

-Ya veo, Ash – Sonrió – Descuida, yo los voy a ayudar, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados, si mi hermano no quiere casarse.

-Gracias Nina – Ésta le sonrió

-Bueno, debo irme, o llegare tarde, iré a conocer a mi "cuñada" – Sonrió, aunque a Ash le cambio la cara – Tranquilo, todo se solucionara – Cerró sus ojos – Tú sólo confía en mi

-En ti y en Gary confió – la joven se retiro, y Delia se acercó a Ash con una caja pequeña de color azul fuerte.

-Ash… - se sentó al lado de Ash - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si mamá – se acomodó - ¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes que el tema del accidente de mi prima, su marido y tu padre, es algo que me duele muchísimo, sobretodo por lo que sufrieron Nina, Gary y tú.

-Si mamá… lo sé – Algo incomodo – sé que te duele, y por eso no me gusta oír de él.

-Si amor, pero hoy vas a tener que oírlo de todos modos

-¿Por qué? – Delia respondió a la pregunta de su hijo con una foto

-La verdad, casi me había olvidado de esto, no porque carezca de sentimientos, si no porque es doloroso para mi – Le señaló la foto que Ash tomó – ¿Ves esa foto? – Ash asentó – Esa pareja de la derecha son Hibari, mi prima con su marido, el hijo del profesor Oak, en sus brazos tienen a Gary de bebé. Los del medio, la pareja mas joven de ahí, somos tu padre y yo, contigo en mis brazos… - hizo un silencio, cuando Ash vio a la tercera pareja de esa foto, miro sorprendido a su madre y esta asentó con la cabeza – Esa pareja son Ryu y Tsubaki, con Misty

-No puedo creerlo – lanzo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás - ¿Cómo…?

-Esa foto es de cuando tú naciste – La guardó y tomó otra – El motivo de que nos conocíamos… - Le entregó otra foto, había una joven de cabello verde en medio de dos niñas de cabello castaño – Porque Tsubaki era amiga de Hibari y mía, también – la noticia golpeó un tanto a Ash

-Pero…

-Hibari y yo, éramos modelos de una compañía de ropa infantil, luego lo fuimos de ropa adolescente – Delia sonrió, mientras le mostraba las fotos a su hijo – Nosotras llevamos a Tsubaki a un set de fotos, y poco después ella entró a trabajar con nosotras. Así conoció al líder del gimnasio Ryu Mizuno, quien era uno de los galanes de la región Kanto, tenia todo lo que una joven podía pedir, ji, ji – Se sonrojó – Aunque yo solo tenía ojos para tu padre… - Tosió y retomó la historia – se enamoraron, o al menos Ryu si lo hizo, se casaron, al poco tiempo Tsubaki trajo al mundo a las trillizas. Aunque las dejo de lado por su debut en el cine… Luego se casaron Hibari con el hijo del profesor, nació Nina, ese mismo año me puse yo de novia con tu padre… aunque eso si fue un triunfo – Rio apenada

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ingenuamente

-Porque era un poco… - Apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Ash – Un poquito ingenuo – Volvió a reír apenada – pero aun así fue una maravillosa persona.

-¿Y si todos se conocían, qué paso?

-Cuando tú naciste, fue la última vez, que la familia Mizuno piso pueblo Paleta…

-¿Por qué? – Exclamó confundido

-Es que… veras… Tsubaki, no comprendió, que yo quise dejar todo lo que era, la fama y la gloria de ser reconocida, por cuidar un bebe, a un marido y mantener una casa.

-Tú dejaste todo por mí… - Bajó la cabeza, pero Delia le levantó la mirada

-Fue la mejor decisión que tome, porque yo te pude disfrutar completamente, de tus primeras palabras, tus primeros pasos, cosa que Tsubaki y Hibari nunca hicieron con sus hijos. No me arrepiento de nada. Lastima que mi prima, no pudo ver crecer al hijo varón que tanto anhelo… - una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Mamá… - Ash le secó el rostro – No llores…

-Es que… a veces la vida es injusta, amor… Cuando paso lo de tu padre, Ryu si vino a darme su apoyo, y ayuda en lo que necesitara… y aquella no. Yo no me quejo, fui feliz el tiempo que compartí con tu padre, mientras te crie, mientras ayude al profesor a cuidar a sus nietos. Pero… debí dejar mi orgullo e ir el día que Ryu me llamo…

-¿Cómo? – Se extrañó

-El día antes de morir, Ryu me había pedido que vaya a verlo, no fui… por no ver a Tsubaki… y siempre me lamente eso… Creo que por eso cerré esto en lo profundo de mi corazón…

-Oye mamá – Ash se sobresaltó – y si Ryu te hubiera pedido que cuidaras de Misty por él…

-No sé… amor… tal vez, tú y ella se hubiera criado juntos, y serían como hermanos…

-Es todo tan… - Delia tomo las manos de Ash

-Aunque así sea, yo sé que como tu padre te cuida a ti, el de Misty lo debe estar haciendo también – Abrazó a Ash – yo sé que todo saldrá bien amor… Solo espero que me disculpes…

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó afligido por lo que se acababa de enterar

-No haberte dicho antes… que a Misty la conocía de bebe…

-Ya mamá – Sonrió – si debíamos crecer juntos, lo hicimos igualmente. – Le sonrió – Misty y yo estuvimos juntos pese a todo… y yo sé… que en algún momento… Algo aparecerá que me ayudara a evitarles esto tanto a ella como a Gary…

-Además, cuentas con el apoyo de Nina…

-Si mamá… vamos a encontrar algo… Hay algo aquí – señaló su pecho – aquí, que me lo dice

Delia lo miró, le sonrió y comenzó a guardar todo, pero al pararse miró a Ash de nuevo – La vida a veces es una rueda, lo que dejaste pasar… puede volver a pasar… y hay que saber aprovecharlo…

Ash miró confundido y extrañado a su madre - ¿Mamá?

-Ten en mente eso hijo… Si tienes la oportunidad de recuperar a Misty… No la dejes escapar de nuevo… - Suspiró – Voy a hacer la cena – se fue hacia la cocina…

-Descuida mamá… lo sé…

De regreso en Ciudad Celeste, Misty estaba con Gary, parados en la puerta de una galería. La joven pelirroja, estaba moviendo su pie insaciablemente

-Ya Misty – Exclamó Gary nervioso - ¿Cómo hacía Ash para soportarte?

-No sé – Le sacó la lengua – Nunca lo supe

-Realmente se ve que te quiere… - Miró su reloj

-Cuarenta minutos llevamos aquí. Gary, ¿Estás seguro que va a venir?

-Si, es que es una de las mejores coordinadoras del mundo Pokémon, estaba en una gira de orientación para nuevos coordinadores.

-Está bien – Se cruzó de brazos tras tomar una gran cantidad bocanada de aire…

-Ahí viene – Una joven de cabello largo marrón, ojos azules y un vestido acampanado hasta las rodillas, simple pero lucía muy bonita

-Hola – Sonrió – lamento la demora…

-Descuida – Gary inicio la presentación – Misty, ella es Nina, mi hermana, Hermana, ella es Misty

-Así que tu eras la pequeña pelirroja – Sonrió nuevamente – me alegra volver a verte.

-¿Volver a verme? – Preguntó confundida

-Ella ya te explicara – Exclamó Gary tomando su mano – Nina, es una experta en belleza natural, algo que sé que te queda mejor a ti, que cualquier tecnicismo a base de maquillaje – le sonríe – las dejo solas. Nina, confió en ti

-Descuida Gary, la dejare… hecha una princesa…

-No espero menos de ti – Gary se despidió y se fue de allí, dejando a las dos jóvenes solas

-Bueno Misty – Nina tomó una mano de Misty – Preparada para dejar a todos los que te conocen con la boca abierta – Misty que lucía muy fuera de lugar, asentó con la cabeza - ¿Está bien?

-Está bien – le sonrió, aunque aún lucía muy confundida por lo que pasaba. Pese a eso, decidió seguirle el juego a la joven que tenia frente a ella.

- Ahora veras… lo que es estar en el ambiente de los Oak! – Sonrió cerrando un ojo, y haciendo señal de victoria con sus dedos

-¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó levantando el brazo – En marcha

**Esta historia continuara…**


	7. Convirtiéndose en una princesa

**El precio del corazón**

**Capitulo siete: Convirtiéndose en una princesa**

En el capitulo anterior, se había descubierto parte del pasado de la malvada del cuento, la relación que unía a los padres de Ash, Gary y Misty había sido revelada. Pero, ¿Qué tanto influirá esa revelación en la historia? ¿Qué cambios le hara Nina a Misty? Ahora lo sabrán…

-Bien, primer paso el cabello… - Se decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Misty, quien estaba sentada en un gran salón de belleza

-Pero no quiero alargarme el cabello – Comentó Misty algo asustada, Nina sonrió

-Lo sé, le daremos forma al cabello corto, porque a decir verdad… te luce mejor el cabello corto – Le sonrió, luego elevó su mano – Por aquí cabello – chasqueo los dedos, y en un instante, tres estilistas del cabello aparecieron alrededor de Nina

-Señorita Oak – los tres hicieron una reverencia, ésta les volvió a sonreir

-Quiero movimiento en ese cabello, sobretodo en el frente – Cerró sus ojos, cuando los tres se lanzaron sobre Misty, la cual lucia asustada, Nina solo veía y sonreía.

Cuando terminaron el cabello de Misty, su flequillo lucia con volumen, despejándole mucho la cara, y dándole más luz a sus ojos verdeazulados.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Nina aplaudiendo a los tres caballeros – Perfecto – Volvió a sonreir - ¿Qué tal Misty?

-Increíble… - Se miraba asombrada en el espejo – Me agrada

-Qué bueno – la levantó de la silla – Ahora iremos por la ropa – volvió a sonreírle

-Disculpa… - pidió Misty algo intimidada por tantas sonrisas de Nina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – Preguntó inclinando un poco su cabeza

-Sabes porque… - hizo un silencio y miró hacia delante – porque una sonrisa, sienta mejor en un rostro que unas cejas arqueadas hacia dentro – Le sonrió nuevamente – La vida puede golpearnos muy duro, pero continua… y uno debe aprender a mirar todo con la sabiduría de la experiencia. – la miró – Yo tenía ocho años cuando me quede sola con Gary, él apenas tenía tres, pero no por eso, me tiré a sufrir, me puse fuerte, enfrente mi suerte con valentía y con mi mejor sonrisa. Después de todo, nunca estuve sola del todo, tuve a mi hermano, a mi abuelo, y a una madre adoptiva que me dio el cariño que no me podía darme mi mamá

-¿Una madre adoptiva? – Nina volvió a sonreir

-Si, mi madrina Delia – Sonrió – Uno tiene que aprender a valerse por si mismo, porque nadie es indispensable en la vida de uno. Solo necesitas confiar en ti… claro esta – Cerró nuevamente sus ojos – que la compañía de un hombre no siempre sienta mal – Ambas jóvenes rieron - Si Misty… ríete – ahora la miro seriamente – Porque nadie merece que tu llores por ella, si tu madre te trata como te trata… ni merece ese titulo.

-Si, lo sé – Suspiró

-Bueno – ahora aplaudió – ¡Vamos por la ropa! – y apresuró su paso rápidamente, dejando a Misty algo atrás

-¡Nina! ¡Espera! – Salió tras ella.

Asi, ambas jóvenes, compraron ropa, cambiaron rotundamente el atuendo de Misty, mucho más femenino del que ella acostumbraba a usar, zapatos de tacos bajos y altos. En Misty, no quedaba el más mínimo rastro de la jovencita de horas atrás, ahora era una belleza andante, al menos asi, la bautizo Nina…

-Perfecto… me encanta – exclamó viendo a Misty, con una blusa de mangas anchas color amarillo pastel, un corset sobre esta color azul y una falda corta rosada.

-Jeje… - Misty se veía toda apenada, pero sabía que lucía bien, debía creerse el personaje de princesa del cuento…

-Cada una es la princesa de su propio cuento de hadas, algunas son verdaderas historias de drama, pero ya llegara tu final feliz – Le sonrió – Confía en mi y en Ash

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ash con todo esto? – Nina volvió a sonreir

-Tú crees, que todo esto, de Gary, es por voluntad propia. – Misty levantó sus cejas, Nina sonrió nuevamente, como para variar - Lo mío si es por voluntad propia, pero el de la idea fue Ash. Ash quiere que tú estés bien, asi que aprovechando el ego de Gary, le estamos poniendo los puntos a tu mamá – Le volvió a sonreír – Tú no te preocupes por nada Misty… que como te lo prometió, Ash no se dio por vencido…

-Vaya… - se sintió con una gran alegría, que invadió su mirada, Nina vio en silencio, como sus ojos ahora emanaban una cálida luz

-Si, no hay duda… - Misty la miró – Estás enamorada de Ash… - Misty le asienta con la cabeza

-Si, hasta en el alma tengo tatuado su nombre… aunque nunca fuimos más que amigos.

-Ya veo…- La miró y luego le tomó la mano – Vamos a tomar algo, aun tengo que contarte un tema muy importante.

Se sentaron en una mesa a fuera de una gran cafetería cerca del faro de ciudad Celeste. Allí, Nina, tomó de su cartera, una foto con dos parejas

-Mira esa pareja son mis padres, los otros dos son tus padres – le entregó la foto a Misty

-Ahora veo… en verdad eran amigos…

-Sip, pero más amigos eran por esta pareja – Tomó otra foto, muy parecida a la que Delia le enseñó a Ash – Quienes sacaron a tu madre de la pobreza en que vivía - Una gran sorpresa se llevo Misty al ver en esa imagen, a Delia con un hombre muy parecido a Ash

-Pero… pero – Exclamó sorprendida

-Misty – Nina apoyó sus manos en las manos de Misty – Mira, Delia y mi mamá eran primas, de esas primas muy unidas, como eran hijas únicas, mi mamá siempre cuido de Delia como si fuera su hermana menor. Y Delia, era la niña querida por todo pueblo Paleta, por ser siempre tan buena persona, ayudar a todos sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Muy Ash… - Susurró

-Tsubaki, era una niña que acababa de quedar huérfana, Delia, sintió mucha compasión por ella, y la llevo a vivir con sus padres, sin hacerle pagar un solo peso, los abuelos de Ash por parte de Delia, educaron a tu madre, la vistieron, le dieron techo y comida, y la muy mala agradecida… les dio vuelva la cara cuando toco la cima.

-No puedo creerlo – Misty llevó sus manos a sus labios – Delia la ayudo… y ella es como si la odiara

-Así parece – Sonrió – al menos eso fue lo que a mi me contaron. Se pelearon porque Delia dejo sus proyectos y trabajos, por cuidar a Ash

-Increíble… - Susurró – todo porque Delia hizo lo que mi madre nunca se digno a hacer.

-Tal vez Misty – Nina buscó dentro de su bolso – Mi mamá, tampoco paso mucho tiempo con nosotros… y asi son las cosas. No se puede lamentar lo que no se tiene, hay que ver lo que se tiene, y tu tienes amigos y un ser especial, que están haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar una forma de que tú y Gary terminen esta locura.

-Si, lo sé – hizo un silencio.

-Misty, yo no quiero que te cases con mi hermano, si estas enamorada de Ash, no quiero aceptar que estén unidos porque nuestros padres asi lo quisieron, la era prehistórica de casarse sin amor, caducó hace años, no tienen porque hacerlo si no quieren…

-Tienes razón – Apretó el puño - No me puedo permitir eso… - en ese momento, Misty ve llegar a Daisy corriendo al lugar… - ¡Daisy por aquí! – le gritó a su hermana mayor de cabello rubio.

-Ay Misty – Comentó la joven agitada, acercándose a la mesa - ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

-¿Qué paso? Ella es Nina, la hermana de Gary. Ella es Daisy, mi hermana mayor.

-Hola – Saludó agitada, y con desesperación poniendo sus manos delante de ella – Misty, mamá tiene la fecha de tu matrimonio

Nina y Misty se miran, miran a Daisy y exclamaron - ¡¿Qué?

Sin pensarlos dos veces, salen corriendo las tres hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Exclamó Misty al entrar, y ver a sus hermanas hablar con su madre - ¿Tsubaki?

-¡Misty! – Exclamaron Lily y Violeta – te ves divina

-Gracias… pero… - Miró a Tsubaki, quien la recorría con la mirada - ¿Qué?

-Debido al hermoso trato que tienen como pareja, decidí que el casamiento sea la semana entrante

-¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida - ¿Cómo?

-El viernes de esta semana que se aproxima, serás Misty Oak, y podre al fin librarme de ti – Exclamó sin darse cuenta que sus hermanas y Nina estaba ahí

-No puedo creerlo – Exclamó Nina, Tsubaki ahí recién noto la presencia de la joven.

-Nina… - Comentó Tsubaki para si misma

-Estoy segura, que mi madre, si estuviera viva, no permitirá esto… - Tomó la mano de Misty – Ven, me voy a llevar a mi cuñada conmigo…. – asi ambas jóvenes salieron del gimnasio a paso rápido

-Bueno – Entrelazó sus dedos frente a ella – El próximo fin de semana… toda la riqueza que Ryu le dejo a Misty, será mía…

-Es una bruja – Exclamó Daisy, dándose media vuelta y alejándose de ahí rápidamente

-Misty también es nuestra hermana, asi lo quiera o no – Gritó Violeta, erguida con sus puños apretados, y salió tras Daisy.

-Asi es… y esta aberración hacia una de las hermanas sensacionales, no es permitido por las líderes locales – Ahora Lily, dio una vuelta, sacudiendo su cabello.

Daisy aparece con una maleta - ¿Daisy? - Violeta aparece con otra maleta - ¿Violeta? – Tras ella Lily aparece con otra maleta - ¿Lily? ¿A donde van? – Exclamó Tsubaki – No se irán a ningún lado.

-¿Quién dijo que nos iremos? – Comentó Daisy poniendo la maleta frente a su madre, al igual que las otras dos - Como las hermanas Mizuno, hijas del líder del gimnasio, y únicas con derecho a este gimnasio. Daisy – Apoyó su mano en su mentón

-Violeta – Poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Y Lily – Sonrió lanzando su cabello hacia atrás

-Deciden, enseñarte la puerta de salida a nuestra querida madre – Exclamaron las tres juntas

-No pueden…

-¡Si podemos, porque nosotras cuatro estamos huérfanas! – Las jóvenes flores estaban sumamente furiosas – No necesitamos de ti, nunca lo hicimos, y menos ahora que todas tenemos mayoría de edad…

-Así que Tsubaki – le enseño la salida – Vete por las buenas… o te haremos salir… Señora proveniente de pueblo Paleta – La cara de Tsubaki se sobresaltó torrencialmente.

-¿Cómo… cómo saben eso? – Tartamudeó ante tal noticia, no podía creer como sus hijas, la trataran tan mal - ¿Por qué tratan a su madre, así?

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Daisy a las otras dos – Chicas… ¿Por qué tratamos a nuestra madre asi?

-Tal vez – Violeta miró sus manos – Tal vez porque no se merece ese titulo

-Si, yo creo que si – Exclamó Lily con una sonrisa – además… si tienes tanto dinero… vete a un hotel, aquí no te queremos más.

-Está bien – Chasqueó sus dedos y sus guardaespaldas llegaron por sus maletas – Pero no se quedara así – Dio media vuelta y se marcho de ahí…

Las jóvenes se miran, y chocan sus palmas en alto, mientras tanto la más joven del gimnasio, caminaba lentamente con la mirada baja, con una Nina que la miraba sumamente triste

-Misty… - Susurró - ¿Quieres ir a pueblo Paleta? – La pelirroja la miro, muy triste - ¿Qué dices?

-¿y para que iría? Para ver como le rompo el corazón a Ash diciéndole que me voy a casar el viernes, con su amigo rival de la infancia… No Nina… no puedo… Ni quiero verlo…

-¿Por qué no quieres verlo? – Levantó su ceja derecha – Yo pensé que te iba a dar un poco más de fe, si lo veías

-No, si veo a Ash… asi, siendo lo que soy, solo me rompería el alma. No podría mirarlo a la cara…

-Ya Misty – Nina la detuvo y la abrazó – Encontraremos la forma – Miró hacia el cielo y pensó para si misma – Hallaré esa carta… ya lo veras…

-Mejor me regreso al gimnasio… - Susurró – quiero estar allí…

-Esta bien, te acompaño hasta ahí, y luego me voy a pueblo Paleta…

Misty volvió a su gimnasio, y se encerró en su habitación, abrió un cajón, y de allí, sacó el estuche con el collar de Ash…

-Ash… mi amor… lo lamento tanto – Apoyó el estuche sobre su pecho – Lastima que no pudiste cumplir tu promesa amor… - Guardó el estuche, y se sentó en su cama, para posteriormente lanzarse hacia atrás… - Me rindo Tsubaki… me rindo…


	8. Las Cartas de los Difuntos

**El precio del corazón**

El casamiento que enlazaría de por vida a Gary con Misty había conseguido fecha; el viernes de la semana entrante, ambos jóvenes deberían unirse ante el matrimonio, aunque sus corazones estaban en lugares totalmente diferentes.

La noticia no tardo en llegar a oídos de Ash, una Misty vencida no era algo que le gustaba oír, pero no se hecho en la melancolía del fallo, al contrario, sus energías para encontrar la famosa carta que tanto mencionó Nina, fueron restauradas. No podía perder… no lo haría.

Asi que junto a la joven, se dirigieron hacia la vieja mansión Oak, mientras que Gary, enfrentaba los preparativos de un casamiento que a Misty parecía consumirla más… debido a una Tsubaki que con su derecho de viuda del autentico líder de gimnasio, volvió al edificio de batallas de la ciudad para empeorarse las vidas, ahora, a sus cuatro hijas…

La vida de las hermanas sensacionales se torno un infierno… Pero… ¿Hasta cuando duraría? ¿Cómo pararían a semejante monstruo vestido de diva? Eran preguntas sin respuestas para las jóvenes Mizuno

**Capitulo ocho: "Las cartas de los difuntos"**

Tsubaki, estaba armando todo lo que sería el gran banquete de la fiesta de boda, Gary miraba todo con mucha rabia, mientras escoltada por sus hermanas, una Misty desganada miraba los adornos que llevaría cada centro de mesa…

-No soporto verla así – Se susurro para si mismo Gary al verla – Pobre Misty…

-Gary – Tsubaki se paró frente al joven – Si piensas en huir – le susurró y miró hacia sus alrededores – Lo pensaría dos veces… no creo que ya quieras morir…

-¿Me esta amenazando? – Exclamó molesto el joven investigador

-No… solo te advierto… - Rio cubriéndose con un abanico, la boca – Adiós – se retiró del lugar, dejando a Gary aún más furioso

-Vamos Nina… Ash… confió en ustedes… - Se acercó a Misty, la cual mostraba una cara poco alegre… - Misty – Tomó su mano – Vamos a pueblo Paleta, mi abuelo quiere darte algo que era de mi madre, para que lleves en el casamiento.

-Está bien – respondió con un tono de voz, que hacia parecer que su mente estaba en otro lado, pero aun asi, acompaño a su futuro marido a su pueblo.

Por mientras en aquel pueblito al sur oeste de la región Kanto, Ash y Nina estaban revisando detalladamente cada papelito que encontraron en los dos cuartos de los señores Oak… pero aún asi no habían encontrado nada, llevaban ya tres días buscando, y nada había aparecido.

-¿No habrás imaginado esa carta? – Preguntó Ash algo resignado, haciendo que la muchacha se enojara.

-Ash… no decaigas tú también – Le sonrió – la hallaremos, yo recuerdo muy bien haberla leído

-Pero, ¿Por qué no se la diste a tu abuelo?… - Preguntó dejándose caer sobre una silla giratoria.

-Porque no creí que afectara en un futuro… - En eso, se quedo pensante… y sin aviso salió corriendo hacia el tercer piso de aquella casa tan grande.

-¿Nina? – Ash se paro al verla correr - ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Nina! – Salió tras ella… - ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya me acorde… - sonriendo – donde esta… - Llegaron a un cuarto – Aquí es – le dijo a Ash, mientras abría la puerta, al entrar, se encontraron dentro con una sala de juegos, llena de juguetes de niña… - Mi sala de juegos… - Susurró para si misma – No entro aquí desde que mis papás… - bajó la mirada

-Nina… - Ash se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Por qué murieron los tres, ese día? – Se preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que Ash retrocediera un paso – Porque los tres tuvieron que ir juntos… no podía alguno de los míos quedarse…

-Nina… - Volvió a acercarse, y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la joven – No decaigas tú tampoco… Debemos ser fuertes… para que ellos se sientan orgullosos desde donde están…

-Ash… - Lo miró con sus ojos llorosos, pero los cerró dejando caer las lágrimas y sonrió – ¡Es verdad! Ahora hay que seguir… - se abrió paso entre muchos juguetes

Ash tomó uno juguete con ropa rara, que le llamó mucho la atención - ¿Tu papá trabajaba para la CG Pokémon? – Nina lo miró y sonriendo le confirmó lo que preguntó

-Así es… junto con tu papá… ¿Delia no te lo dijo?

-No lo recuerdo…

-Ya veo… - Se acercó hacia una túnica que había en la pared, la corrió y golpeó la pared, ésta se abrió y apareció una especie de caja fuerte, de la cual, extrajo una caja rosada – Tú no viste nada – Le pidió a Ash guiñándole un ojo, con un gesto de su mano, le pidió ahora que se acercara, éste lo hace, ambos se miran, y Nina abre la caja; ahí dentro vieron un sobre que decía Hibari – Creo que es ésta – La tomó, la volteó, y efectivamente el símbolo de la medalla acuática cerraba el sobre y el remitente era Ryu.

-¿Esa es? – Exclamó Ash emocionado

-Creo… - Dejo la caja en el lugar de donde la saco y abrió el sobre – veamos….

"_Querida Hibari:_

_ Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero aunque sé que tu y mi esposa, acordaron el matrimonio de nuestros hijos menores. Yo no quiero que se lleve acabo._

_ Voy a encargarme de que a Misty nunca le falte nada, aun sin tener que casarse… nuestros hijos merecen casarse por amor… como todos nosotros…"_

-Vaya… - Exclamó Ash, pero Nina lo miró molesta por interrumpirla – disculpa… sigue…

-¿Donde estaba?…. Aquí… sigo…

_ …Tsubaki no es una mala persona, pero no es la gran madre que pensé que seria, tiene un gran resentimiento con Misty, por haberle imposibilitado un gran trabajo en una novela… ¿Crees posible eso? Odiar a un hijo por un papel de algo que luego terminara en el olvido…_

_ Sé que es amiga tuya, y vuelvo a reiterarte las disculpas… pero necesito que canceles todo… Ellos tienen apenas tres años, el día de mañana cuando crezcan, quiero que disfruten de su vida con total libertad…_

_ Por favor Hibari… Piénsalo… estaré esperando tu respuesta_

_Atte.: Ryu Mizuno"_

-Entonces… ¡ahí esta! – Exclamó Ash – ¡La prueba de que el padre de Misty no quería el casamiento!

-Si Ash… - Tomó otro sobre – Mira esta es la carta que mi mamá no pudo enviar… - Nina miró la hoja, y le señalo algo a Ash – Es la fecha del accidente de ellos…

-Vaya… ¿Qué dice esa?

-Dice…

"_Querido Ryu:_

_ Entiendo tu posición, Tsubaki no ha sido para nada agradecida de lo que Delia y yo hemos hecho por ella. Tú estate tranquilo, que cancelaré el matrimonio de nuestros hijos en cuanto vuelva a ver a Tsubaki._

_ Yo tampoco quería que mi único hijo se case, con alguien que capaz nunca ame, pero te vuelvo a repetir… no te preocupes… Delia y yo, queremos mucho a tu hija, y al saber esto de parte de Tsubaki, no puedo permitirlo._

_ Gary y Misty se casaran con quien ellos quieran… no con quien mandemos nosotros… La era prehistórica de casarse sin amor, caducó hace años, no tienen porque hacerlo si no quieren…"_

Nina dejo por un momento la carta, asi que Ash la miro - ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya veo de donde saque esas palabras que le dice a Misty – Ash la miró muy confundida – "La era prehistórica de casarse sin amor, caducó hace años, no tienen porque hacerlo si no quieren…" Lo había leído en esta carta – Sonrió – bueno, sigo…

_ "Bueno amigo… tu cuida tu salud, que yo por esta carta ya dejo sin efecto el compromiso entre ambas familias._

_ Hibari Oak"_

Nina bajó la carta de su madre – ¿Ves? ¿Ves Ash? – Exclamó emocionada – Mi hermano no esta comprometido con Misty… no tienen por que casarse si no quieren

-¡Qué bien! – Festejó Ash dando un giro sobre si mismo – Misty esta en el laboratorio… Vamos a contarles – y salió de ahí a gran velocidad

-¡Oye Ash! – Gritó la señorita Oak – ¡Espérame!

Ash entró con Nina al laboratorio Pokémon, guiados por Tracey llegaron hacia donde estaban Gary y Misty, la última estaba abrazada a Delia que sobaba con ternura su cabello pelirrojo; Ash al verla ahí sintió una gran impotencia, pero sabía que tenía algo para calmar esa pena que sentía por dentro y veía en Misty.

-Hola… - saludaron Nina y Ash, pero en ese momento, casi sin darse cuenta, Ash tenía abrazada a él, a Misty

-Ash… - Susurró Misty entre sollozos acomodándose en el hombro derecho de Ash

-Ya mi amor… tranquila – la palabra "amor", congeló a Misty, quien se separó algo confundida de Ash, éste sólo le sonrió - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó aun intrigada por las palabras de Ash, inclinó un poco la mirada, a un sonriente Ash

-Mucho… pero lo mejor – Apoyó sus manos en el rostro de la pelirroja – te puedo ver de nuevo…

-Ash… - Misty se volvió a abrazar de él.

-¿Las encontraste? – Gary se acercó a su hermana, quien con una sonrisa, le enseño los dos sobres en su mano derecha

-Aquí están…

-¿Qué es eso? – Misty vio los sobres que habían logrado una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Gary al verlos.

-Eso es nuestra libertad, Misty – Le sonrió – En esas cartas, tu padre y mi madre anulaban el matrimonio

-¿De verdad? – Poniendo sus manos frente a ella - ¿En serio? – Miró a Ash quien le asentó

-Así es, Misty… Ahora ya no me siento culpable por hacer esto – Tomó el rostro de Misty y le dio un beso frente a todos

-Ay dios – Exclamó Gary tapándose los ojos – Hay gente… ¿Vieron?

-Si – respondió Ash – pero no me importa…

-Ahora tenemos que ver como enfrentar a Tsubaki… - Nina puso sus manos en su cabello, y lo arrastró hacia atrás - ¿Tienen pensado algo?

-Yo si… - la voz que sonó, sorprendió a los cuatro, Delia había cerrado sus ojos, y se paro – Ryu me dejo una misión antes de morir… - Miró a Misty y a Ash – y voy a cumplirla…

-¿De qué misión hablas, mamá? – Ash no entendía de lo que su madre hablaba, ya que días atrás no lo sabía. No sabia que fue lo que, el padre de Misty, quería de ella.

-Ash – Lo miró y luego bajo la mirada – tenías razón… Ryu quería que yo me haga cargo de Misty…

-¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos mirándose entre si, menos Tracey que acababa de entrar al lugar.

-Verán – Comentó el observador Pokémon – fui a preguntarle a Daisy, si su padre no había dicho nada de una amiga antes de morir, fue cuando luego de mucho pensar, me dijo que si, que su padre, había escrito una carta para una amiga que debían entregarle cuando viniera…

-Asi que… - Delia tomo la palabra – hable con Daisy, le conté que su madre venia de pueblo paleta y que era la amiga a la cual su padre había llamado el día previo a su muerte…

-Luego fui a buscar la carta, se la entregue ayer a tu mamá Ash – Tracey, les trajo unas tazas a Nina y a Ash – No se preocupen… todo esta muy bien ahora…

-Puedo verla – pidió Ash a su madre, sentándose frente a ella

-Claro hijo – Tomó de su bolsillo, un sobre doblado en dos y se lo entregó a Ash, que con junto a los otros cuatro, se pusieron a leerla.

"_Amiga Delia:_

_Aunque no hayas venido, no te culpo. Tsubaki no es alguien a quien tú quieras ver._

_Si recibes esta carta de manos de mi pequeña Sakura, es porque quiero que las cuides, a las cuatro, pero sobretodo a mi dulce bebé Kasumi. Te doy su custodia, no te preocupes Tsubaki no puede hacerte nada, ya lo aclaré con el abogado cuando arme mi testamento._

_Por cierto, dejo todo en manos de Misty, no dejes que la ambición de Tsubaki le quite todo lo que por ley es de ella y de sus hermanas mayores. Sé que le será bien crecer con Ash, se ve que es un niño con los valores que tú tienes. Y eso es lo que quiero cultivar en Misty._

_Cuídala por favor, Misty es mi mayor tesoro, y no quiero perderla por el egocentrismo sobrenatural de Tsubaki…_

_Debí escucharte el día que me dijiste que Tsubaki dijo querer más mi fortuna que a mí… Tenías razón… perdóname por eso también…_

_Ryu Mizuno"_

Ash y Misty se miraron confundidos, como los deseos de un padre, que aunque no fue como pensó, si sucedió de todos modos, Misty y Ash habían crecido juntos, tenían las experiencias de crecer y madurar juntos…

-Increíble… - Miró a Delia – Usted tiene el poder legal sobre mi persona…

-Así es… - Sonrió – Y si no quiero que te cases con Gary - Cerró los ojos – Sino con mi hijo… Así será…

-Mamá… - Ash miró a su madre que por alguna rara razón lucía radiante…

-¿Y qué hará, señora Ketchum? – Preguntó Misty

-Ir a ver a mi vieja amiga… - Se paró en su lugar – es hora de ir a arreglar viejos asuntos…

**Esta historia continuara…**


	9. El Corazón No Tiene Precio

**El precio del corazón**

Todo había sido doloroso para Misty hasta ahora, humillaciones, maltratos y demas por parte de su madre, habían marcado su vida trágicamente.

Una luz de esperanza se abrió espacio en su oscura vida cuando cartas de aquellos viejos amigos fueron encontradas por Ash y Nina. Su matrimonio con Gary había sido abolido por su padre antes de que él falleciera, y eso le daba un poco más de alegría…

Ahora sólo le quedaba enfrentar a su madre, ponerle todos los puntos en su lugar, dejándole entrever que ella nunca dejo su esencia por aparentar lo que no era.

Mientras Delia fue a buscar al abogado del padre de Misty, junto a Nina y Gary; Misty y Ash, se dirigieron al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste a aclarar algunos puntos con sus hermanas.

**Capítulo Final: El corazón no tiene precio**

Daisy estaba sentada con sus manos en sus rodillas, mirando a Misty que estaba sentada de brazos cruzada frente a ella, mientras que las otras dos, estaban a los costados de ella. Ash estaba apoyado en la pared también con los brazos cruzados

-Mamá, nos hizo prometer que no te lo dijéramos, que siempre te tratáramos como nuestra sirvientita, que era para lo único que servías. – Respondió Lily, como intentando que eso sea una disculpa

-Mamá fue así – Daisy interrumpió a Lily con una mirada maliciosa – Porque nos decía, que papá te había preferido a ti, que papá te quería más a ti, que a nosotras no nos dejo nada, y que a ti sí…

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja

-Papá te dejo todo lo que es de él a tu nombre, es decir, desde tu cumpleaños este gimnasio es legalmente tuyo – Misty estaba demasiado sorprendida, se miró con Ash, quien tenía una ceja alta y la miraba sin creer lo que oía.

-Veras – Tomó la palabra Violeta – Papá dijo que todo dejaría de ser tuyo, si llegabas a casarte sin amor…

-¿Por qué? – Exclamó - Por eso mamá…

-Asi es Misty – Daisy tomó la mano de Misty – Mamá quería quedarse con lo que papá te dejo a ti, por ser la favorita de él, al parecer lo último que papá le dijo, era que velaría por la hija que ella dejo olvidada.

-Ya veo – Apoyó su mano en el mentón – pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le haya pasado – apretó su puño, el cual era cubierto con la mano de Daisy – No puedo creerlo… todo por dinero… como si yo quisiera eso…

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó Lily, extrañada

-Oigan, yo no le voy a poner precio a mi corazón, ni por todo el dinero del mundo me vendería. – Apoyó su mano en la sien - ¿Qué no lo entienden? – Exclamó – a mi nunca me intereso el dinero de nadie, si yo tengo mi dinero, bueno ese es otro tema… Pero no voy a casarme, por el dinero de otra persona…

-Si, es verdad – Susurró Daisy apoyando las manos en sus mejillas – A mi no me importa que Tracey no tenga un centavo partido al medio – Sonrió – mientras haga lo que yo quiera…

-Bueno… – Misty la miró de reojo – tampoco te abuses de él – Daisy se rio algo apenada

-Ya Misty… - Lily vio la hora – La conferencia de prensa de mamá, ya debe estar por comenzar – sonrió

-Está bien… - Daisy extendió su mano a Misty - ¿Eh? – Lily y Violeta se acercaron y apoyaron sus manos derechas sobre la de Daisy – Ya entiendo – Susurró cerrando sus ojos – Las hermanas sensacionales… siempre juntas, ¿Verdad? – Las tres flores asentaron con su cabeza – juntas en las buenas y en las malas – Apoyó su mano derecha

En la puerta del gran salón de ciudad Celeste, las jóvenes líderes de gimnasio, junto con Nina, Gary, Ash y la mamá de éste, se reunieron para preparar la entrada.

-Misty –Delia apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la mencionada – Tú tranquila - Le sonrió - Recuerda que no estas sola… todos estamos contigo

-Si lo sé… ¿Entra usted primero? – Le preguntó a Delia tragando un poco de saliva

-Si, mi niña… - Saludó a todos e ingresó primera al lugar

La conferencia hacia referencia tanto al supuesto matrimonio de Misty y su actual película a filmarse en la región Sinnoh. Todo estaba muy bonito supuestamente… o al menos eso esperaba Tsubaki.

-Bueno… ¿Alguna pregunta más? – sugirió la mujer de cabello verde, ante la gran cantidad de reporteros que tenia en frente

-Por aquí – se oyó entre el barullo de tanta gente - ¿Por qué niega ser de pueblo Paleta? – Tsubaki se incomodó, pero para ocultarlo, solo acomodó su vestido - O ¿Por qué no acepta que su marido antes de morir, le quito la custodia de sus cuatro hijas?

-Pero… - Golpeó la mesa frente a ella – ¿Quién es? ¿Quién esta ahí, muéstrese? – la cara de Tsubaki cambio torrencialmente al ver a Delia frente a ella

-Hola Tsubaki…

-¡Señora Ketchum! – Saltaron todos los periodistas a entrevistarla - ¿Cómo esta?

-Lo siento – Haciendo un gesto de disculpas – No vine a hablar de mi – Sonrió – Vine a hablar con mi vieja amiga

-Delia… - Susurró Tsubaki apretando su puño derecho - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cerraste mi restaurante, asi que vine a ver ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó un reportero casi metiéndole el micrófono en la cara a Delia – La dama de las camelias, tiene que ver con el cierre del rincón de la flor… ese hermoso restaurante de pueblo Paleta

-Asi es – Exclamó Delia – Viste Tsubaki, deje la fama hace casi veinte años, y aún me recuerdan… ¿verdad? – Les sonrió a las cámaras, que apreciaban estar ante otra estrella como Tsubaki

-Pues, era conocida como la gran modelo Hanako, junto a su prima Hibari – Respondió un periodista, muy emocionado – Además de ser una gran empresaria de restaurantes, recientemente abiertos

-Asi es… - Sonrió – Además soy una dueña de casa, dedicada y amorosa – Se cruzó de brazos

-Sin olvidar – Exclamó una joven reportera – que es la madre de un entrenador casi leyenda de la actualidad – Delia sonrió

- Bueno – Exclamó Tsubaki poniéndose de pie - si quieres que hablemos, hagámoslo en privado

-¿y por qué? – Sonrió - ¿No que quieres compartir tu vida con la prensa? Creo que esto también cuenta como eso… - Apoyó su mano en la boca – No saben, qué preferiste filmar una película antes de estar con tu marido en sus últimas horas… - Tsubaki la miró con mucho odio, pero sin embargo Delia, lucía tranquila – O qué tratas mal a tu hija por arruinarte una gran campaña que se canceló, porque se enteraron que estabas embarazada.

-¡Basta ya! – Exclamó molesta Tsubaki, golpeando nuevamente la mesa, en ese mismo instante los guardaespaldas de la gran actriz vaciaron el recinto dejando solamente a ambas mujeres. – Ahora estamos solas… ahora dime que es lo que quieres… Porque veo que como siempre… no puedes mantener cerrada la boca…

-Parece que no… aun no puedo… - Sonrió – Nunca fui buena para eso, pero si fui demasiado buena con gente que no valía la pena.

-Ay pero que quieres – Exclamó con sus manos – que toda mi vida le agradezca a tu familia que me alimentaran, me vistieran y me educaran… ¿Para qué? Si tus padres ya están muertos…

-Las palabras golpearon un poco a Delia, pero aún así no salió de su compostura – Si, estarán muertos, pero sabes… tú y yo siempre tuvimos diferencias… pero ahora se hace tan notable la poca persona que pudiste llegar a ser.

-Pero tengo fama, gloria y dinero…

-Si, lo sé… Pero, ¿Tienes el amor de tus cuatro hijas? – Tsubaki la miró atentamente – Acaso, te has preocupado por ellas, en estos trece años sin verlas… No… y lo sé perfectamente…

-No creo que hayas venido solo para decirme estas cosas, que no son nada nuevas para mí

-Pues no… quería presentarte a un hombre con el que he hablado mucho, sobretodo antes de venir para aquí. – Tsubaki, se volvió a sentar, apoyó sus codos en la mesa frente a ella, y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza, como lo dicho por Delia, no fuera nada importante… Pero el señor que entro… la dejo helada, su cara mostraba la sensación de estar aterrada ante tal presencia…

-Te presento al Sr. Shawer – Lo señaló – es un gran abogado de ciudad Celeste…

-¡El abogado de Ryu! – Exclamó sorprendida poniéndose de pie

-Señora Mizuno– Haciéndole una reverencia – Le vengo a informar, que como su hija menor tiene ya dieciocho años, tengo el deber de dar paso a la lectura del Sr. Mizuno.

-No – Titubeó con negación de su cabeza – Aún no se puede leer eso…

-¿Por qué, no? – Exclamó Misty entrando con sus hermanas a sus espaldas – Si estoy en mi derecho

-Además… - Complementó Daisy – Misty sabe de que trata ese testamento…

-Yo quiero que leas esto – Delia se acerco a Tsubaki entregándole la carta que Ryu le dejo antes de morir, la tomó con mal genio, y la leyó…

-Ay dios – Apoyó sus manos en su rostro, el cual se torno pálido ante la lectura de aquella nota de su marido - No me siento nada bien – Pero cuando parecía caerse, alguien detuvo su caída y la coloco en una silla – Pero… - Misty la miraba sonriendo, a su lado

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto alejándose de ella, con un poco de miedo, pero a su vez con la preocupación de una hija por su madre. Esta respondió con un tembloroso si mientras veía a su hija más pequeña, llegar a brazos del joven de cabello oscuro, y que éste la abrazara.

-Misty ya sabe toda la verdad, mamá - Daisy miró a su madre – hasta el mas mínimo detalle de el porque de todo

-Ya veo – Tsubaki acomodó su cabello - ¿Algo que decirme, jovencita?

Misty se miró con Ash, luego miró a Tsubaki algo insegura, pero apretó sus puños y adelanto un paso.

-Si, tengo algo que decirle - Realizó una reverencia – Señora Tsubaki – parándose normalmente – Sabe, yo nunca pedí nada de su parte, aunque aun así solo recibía maltratos de su parte, nunca me esforcé porque me acepte. Nunca me importo que mis padres fueran famosos, yo solo quería ser una persona común y corriente dedicarme a los Pokémons de agua que tanto amo, y nada más. Pero bueno, bien o mal es la madre que me tocó y lo mejor que puedo hacer es no amargarme por usted… porque no lo merece. – La joven hablaba con total calma que sorprendió a todos los presentes – Yo sé que ni mi corazón ni mi vida tiene un precio como para vender lo que soy a nadie. Aun así daría lo que tengo por mis amigos humanos o mis Pokémons, y es algo que aprendí a cultivar yo misma, ya que cuando uno carece de una figura femenina de ejemplo es difícil. He aprendido que en la vida hay que sacrificar cosas para poder ser feliz, o ayudar a quienes uno quiere… porque para eso… si uno no quiere, se queda solo y listo. ¿No Tsubaki? – Sonrio – Dime mamá… ¿Por qué te mereces ese titulo, si nomas quieres a tus hijas porque somos una parte de la herencia de papá? – Sus ojos empezaron a desprender de ellos, lagrimas sin control – Pero aun asi… no me cabe en la cabeza… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de intentar casarme a la fuerza para que perdiera mi herencia – Apoyó sus manos en su pecho – como si a mi me importara cobrarla… - Susurró – eso fue lo peor… - La miró, la mujer parecía ir consumiéndose cada vez que Misty pronunciaba una palabra – Me hubieras pedido la herencia y se la hubiera dado con mucho gusto – Le grito – A mi no me importa tener una vida simple de ama de casa, mientras este feliz con quien yo quiero a mi lado. Asi tenga que dejar de ser Kasumi Mizuno para ser simplemente Misty, créeme… que lo haría, y con gran alegría.

-Misty – susurro Ash, mirando con pena a su amiga.

-Ese testamento – señalando el maletín que el abogado traía en su mano - No me importa en absoluto, menos el dinero que me deja en él… - apretó sus puños – Pero por el solo hecho de hacerte pagar los años de dolor y sufrimiento que me causaste – Le sonrió – los voy a aceptar. Porque al menos yo, no le pongo precio a mi corazón, como usted lo ha hecho por la fama… - dio un giro sobre sus pies y salió a paso rápido de ahí.

-¡Misty! – Ash la siguió con la mirada - ¡Espérame! – y salió tras ella

Tsubaki estaba con sus manos sobre su cabeza, la cual estaba baja, se sentía muy devastada, cada palabra de Misty había sido muy filosa para la gran duquesa del cine. Pese a lo mal que estaban, las tres flores, se miraban entre si y miraban a su madre muy acomplejadas

-¿Por qué no se le acercan? – Les susurró Delia y las dejo solas, ambas se volvieron a mirar entre si, y se acercaron a su madre.

-Señora Ketchum – el abogado se acerco a la madre de Ash – debo irme.

-Está bien – Afirmó Delia con la cabeza – Luego iremos con la señora Mizuno a aclarar el tema del testamento

-Las estaré esperando – Tomó la mano de Delia para despedirse, y se retiro

-Vaya – exclama Nina emocionada – Misty estaba muy inspirada, esas palabras algo mezcladas, pero con un fuerte mensaje.

-Ya lo creo – Comentó Gary – Además, es algo muy bueno para ella… ya que se liberó del rencor que sentía

-Asi es – Delia miraba a las flores hablarle a su mamá – El odio y el rencor no te lleva a ningún lado, solo te ciegan en una realidad… muy cruel… - Miró la puerta por donde su hijo y Misty se habían ido – Es mejor dejar el lugar para el perdón y el amor… - Sonrió con sus ojos cerrados…

Por mientras, Ash alcanzó a Misty cuando esta se detuvo en una hamaca y ahí se sentó para mecerse lentamente

-Misty… - Susurró Ash acercándose

-Sabes… - Comenzó a balancearse mas rápido – cuando era niña, siempre venia aquí, deseando poder llegar al cielo… - Elevó su mirada hacia arriba – soñaba con poder tocar las nubes de día, o las estrellas a las noches

-Ya veo… - Ash también miró hacia el cielo casi anaranjado que indicaba la pronta noche

-Sabes, cuando murió mi papa, yo me encerré en mi misma, tenía miedo de demostrar como era… las lágrimas no me gustaban, el dolor que sentía… tampoco lo quería… Lo que si quería era ser como mi madre… fría y sin sentimientos, que la muerte de papá no me afectara como a ella.

-Bueno, y lo lograste – Confesó Ash con sus manos en la nuca – Cuando te conocí, eras asi… - sonriéndole, pero Misty no le paro a lo que le dijo en forma de chiste.

-Sabes… tienes razón – Ash abrió sus ojos sorprendido – Aun así, contigo encontré las ganas de volver a ser esa niña que mi papá adoraba – Cerró sus ojos – Esa que ponía a sus Pokémons, a sus amigos ante todo, y de ella misma también.

-Es verdad… cuando cambiaste note esa diferencia… a como cuando iniciamos el viaje Pokémon…

-Cuando llegaste a mi vida Ash… yo estaba pérdida, aturdida sin saber que hacer con mi pobre alma… Cuando te conocí, encontré una razón de ser, mi verdadero camino. Aunque – detuvo el movimiento de la hamaca – tú y yo – volvió a parpadear dejando caer algunas lagrimas de sus ojos – nos peleamos, aunque a veces nos tratemos con indiferencias, aunque pasemos años sin vernos…. – Suspiró – cada vez que nos buscamos, nos encontramos. Siempre que necesitamos del otro, ahí estamos, sin importar que tan difícil sea, o de cuan lejos estemos… Siempre estamos juntos en la distancia… - Ash había empezado a ponerse un poco sentimental con aquellas palabras – Por todo lo que vivimos juntos, Ash, llegue a quererte muchísimo… porque gracias a ti, aprendí las lecciones de vida más importantes: la de cuidar a alguien como si fuera uno mismo, la de preocuparte por la seguridad de tu compañero, la de querer estar con alguien hasta el final… Te aprendí a amar Ash… - En ese momento, sintió una gran calidez a su alrededor, esa sensación de protección generado por algo tan simple como un abrazo.

-Misty – Ash estaba arrodillado frente a ella, abrazándola con una ternura que no había sentido, desde que su padre ya no estaba con ella. – Tranquila Misty… aquí estoy contigo.

-Gracias Ash

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sorprendido separándose de ella, esta sonrio, secando con el revés de su dedo índice, sus ojos.

-Por siempre estar aquí – cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa.

-De nada – Sonrió también – para eso son los amigos…

Misty frunció el ceño y se levantó – Si… amigos – dijo con un tono de ira.

-¿Qué te pasa Misty? – se puso de pie, cuando la joven lo miro de reojo.

-¿quieres saber que me pasa? – Le preguntó, acercándose

-Pues si – en eso, Misty lo tomó del cuello de su chaleco - ¿Misty?

-No quiero ser tu amiga – Se lo acercó a ella y lo besó - ¡Entiéndelo! – lo soltó, lanzándolo hacia atrás y se alejó de él, con dirección al gimnasio, Ash miraba como se alejaba parpadeando sucesivamente, luego sacudió su cabeza y posteriormente salió tras Misty.

Cuando la pelirroja llego al gimnasio antes que el joven que la seguía, se encontró con una escena, que parecía sacada de sus mejores sueños, Tsubaki hablaba con Delia y con sus tres hermanas, como si así lo hubieran hecho toda su vida, Nina le contaba sobre su fama de coordinadora Pokémon.

-Hola Misty – respondió Delia haciéndole entrar a la sala a tomar té con ellos

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó asustada

-Decidí – Tomó la respuesta en su boca, Tsubaki – irme y dejarlas tranquila a las cuatro

-¿Cómo?

-Veras… nunca me preocupe por ustedes en estos años, y si solo les traigo mal… Mejor tomarnos el tiempo para ver si se nos arreglan las cosas.

-Ya veo…

-Si algún día, tú decides que quieres hablar conmigo… - Le cerró los ojos con una sonrisa – Yo parare lo que este haciendo y te escuchare. – La miró – tampoco te pediré que me llames mamá… ahora… sería muy malo de mi parte… que todo lo que te hice.

-Ya te dije, mientras me dejes ser como quiero… yo no tengo ninguna intención de pelear…

-Si… - asento con la cabeza – eres muy parecido a tu padre… cada vez… te pareces más a él… Mañana a la mañana iremos a dar el parte por el testamento, y me voy… al fin y al cabo… hasta tus veintiún años, ella – Señalando a Delia – Tiene tu vida, en sus manos… Y sé que lo hará bien…

-Como hasta ahora – Misty tomo la mano de Delia – confió en ella…

-Está bien… - Tsubaki cerró sus ojos – tratare de valorar más a mis hijas que a mi trabajo… solo espero que me ayuden y me permitan hacerlo.

-Por supuesto mamá – Exclamó Violeta

-Si lo haremos – Lily sonrió, Daisy y Misty se miraron sin el mismo entusiasmo que las otras dos… pero aun asi, asentaron con la cabeza la propuesta de su madre.

-¡Oye Misty! – Entró Ash gritando a la sala, pero al ver la escena se quedo todo en silencio – Pero, ¿Qué?

Misty comenzó a reírse, y se acercó a Ash – Si nos disculpan… - Sacó a Ash de la sala y se lo llevo con ella…

-Oye, ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntó Ash confundido

-Parece que tu mamá… le hizo sentar cabeza a la mía – Misty lo tenía de su mano y lo llevaba al arrastre, ahí llegaron a su habitación, y lo hizo entrar…

-Ay Misty, ¿Para que me traes aquí? – Preguntó algo asustado… Misty sonrió y se acercó al cajón donde tenía guardado aquel collar que Ash le regalo. -¿Eso es….? – Tomó el collar en sus manos - El collar que te regale…

-Así es… - Se lo colocó y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Ash - ¿Y dígame… señor Ketchum? – Éste la miró.

-¿Qué? – Misty giró sus ojos y salió del lugar – Oye… - salió a perseguirla, hasta que la alcanzó en el acuario - ¿Qué pasa?

-A mi nada…

-Ah bueno… Entonces… - Sonrió – ¿Puedo hacerte una proposición? – Misty levantó sus cejas confundida

-¿Proposición? – Inclinó un poco la cabeza - ¿Cuál?

-Que me des tu corazón a cambio de mi amor – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Pues… - Pensando – voy a pensarlo un poco…

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó molesto - ¿Cómo que lo vas a pensar?

-Si… Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, ver que hago con mi mamá, volver a tomar el control del gimnasio… - Sonrió

-Si tienes que tomar el control de todo eso, pero son tres cosas, qué te hace aguantar una cuarta

-¿Una cuarta?

-Si… a un loco enamorado - La tomó de la cintura y la besó - ¿Podrás con todo?

-Yo creo que podría intentarlo – Sonrió – Aunque en vez de darte mi corazón por tu amor – Apoyó su mano en la mejilla derecha de Ash – cambiemos amor, por amor…

-Si… - Sonrió – creo que es un mejor trato… más a ahora que podemos.

-¿Y tu viaje? – preguntó preocupada

-Las medalla no se irán a ningún lado, además – Apoyó su frente en la de Misty – Quiero estar un ratito contigo… - La abrazó – ahora que no tengo que compartirte con Gary – Sonrió – déjame disfrutarte…

-Está bien…. – Sonrió – lo hare.

-¡Oigan! – Llegó Nina a buscarlo – Siento interrumpirlos… pero Misty, tu madre levantó el cargo al restaurante de tu suegra – Comentó entre risas picaras haciendo sonrojar a la pareja presente – Vamos a pueblo Paleta a comer comida de Delia y a festejar el noviazgo de ustedes – Sonrió

-Pero… pero – Tartamudeó Misty aun más roja – Si no hemos dicho nada

-Si claro… - Giró sus ojos – Como si hubiera sido necesario que lo dijeran… ¡Vamos! – se retiró

-Bueno… - Comentó Ash – ya estamos marcados como novios

-Si… ¿Qué pena, no? – Sonrió apenada…

-No creo…. – Sonrió – es una bonita razón para celebrar – Tomó la mano de Misty y la jaló hacia donde todos esperaban por ellos – Vamos… no los hagamos esperar…

-Esta bien… sabes que contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo…


End file.
